Sailor Moon Galaxia Saga
by EverStarLiz
Summary: Three years after Super Sailor S, Queen Galaxia arrives with her evil Sailor Scouts, the Scouts reunite, Prince Diamond returns, the Sailor Star Scouts join the team, Chibi Chibi appears, and Darien's tragic flight to America! More chapters to come soon!
1. Galaxia's Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other Japanese anime. I think this should be the 6th season of SM in America. I haven't read any of the comic books about Sailor Moon since I only watch the show. This story is filled with surprises. I hope you like it!

**********

  
  


18-year-old Serena Tsukino laid down on her bed with her talking black cat Luna. She sighed as she saw the time on her clock. It was 2:54 PM on a beautiful Saturday afternoon in June. She could have been spending some time with her boyfriend, and soon-to-be room mate, Darien Chiba. Or she could be shopping with her four Sailor friends Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina. Yes, she was the famous superheroine Sailor Moon, a teenage girl dressed in a pretty sailor suit with a blonde "meatball" hairstyle who would fight crime with the other Sailor Scouts and save Tokyo from a legion known as the Negaverse. 

Strangely enough, she hadn't been saving the world since the Black Hole gang and their sleezy queen were defeated. That was almost three years ago! Her other three Sailor Scouts, Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, left when their work after that battle was done. Sailor Saturn, on the other hand, was reborn a few months before the Amazon Circus arrived, and was raised by the Outer Sailor Scouts and later was given back to her biological father Professor Tomoe. 

Realizing the weird thought, Serena turned to her cat. "Luna, do you think the Negaverse is finally defeated?" 

Luna's ears perked up. "What makes you think that?" 

"Well, I've been thinking. We haven't had an actual battle for such a long time. Do you think that Crystal Toyko and the Silver Millenium will not come for a long time now that we may have defeated the most powerful evil force?" 

"You do have a good point. Three years is such a long time. Even Rini, your future daughter, is now in 5th grade. She should be going back home, don't you think?" 

Serena shook head. "I don't want to risk it. Besides, there might be a force out there that is really stronger than the six of us. Who knows when they will attack?" 

  
  


Over at the Tomoe household, Professor Tomoe was working on his new project: clones for the Sailor Scouts. Ever since he regained his horrible memory thanks to the Luna Mindspell, he started helping out with the Sailors on the side of good. He suggested that the Scouts' clones should do the fighting whenever there is an attack while the girls are in college. He took the DNA from all the Scouts, including his daughter Hotaru and the other Outer Sailor Scouts, and their friend, and Sailor Moon's lover, Tuxedo Mask and began to produce the clones. 

Everything was going smoothly until... 

CRASH!!! 

Professor Tomoe turned around and saw a Sailor Scout dressed in gold laces and bows with a black trim on her golden skirt and a black locket on the bow in the front. Her black boots with gold trimming were shining in the black light that surronded her, and her golden hair was floating behind her. 

The frightened professor looked into her dark, black eyes. "What do you want?" he asked with fear in his voice. 

Using her incredible powers, the mysterious Sailor grabbed his shirt with a golden hand that was commanded by every move of her hand, which was now formed into a fist. "Give me the DNAs of those stupid Sailor Scouts," she commanded. 

"Never! Those DNAs are supposed to be used for the side of good." He ran to the test tubes where all the DNAs were stored. But the evil Sailor Scout managed to command the test tubes to come to her. Before the last tube came into her hand, a red rose smashed it into pieces. Anger filled her eyes as she saw a man dressed in a black tuxedo with a cape, top hat, cane, and a white mask leaning by the opened laboratory window. "Who are you?" she demanded. 

The stranger spoke in a loud, booming voice. "I am Tuxedo Mask. You are disrupting important Sailor Scout business. I suggest you leave right now, miss- - " 

"I am Queen Galaxia, Sailor Scout and ruler of the entire universe! I am here to stop the reign of Neo-Queen Serenity by altering the past of Crystal Tokyo. You must be the future King Darien. Please to meet you, your majesty." She mocked a bow in front of him. 

"Very clever. Now, I ask you to leave immediately or else." 

"Or else what?" 

"Or else you will be moondust!" A female voice came from the entrance door of the laboratory. Dressed in a rainbow sailor suit stood none other than Super Sailor Moon. "I am finally awakened from my three year slumber, and thanks to the likes of you, it has been disturbed. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" 

"She sure seems to be confident," Tuxedo Mask sarcastically commented.

"Well, it seems that I can get rid of you since you're alone with the useless 'Cape Boy.' Where are you petty Sailor friends? Still sleeping like little babies?" 

"No!" Five voices rang out from the shadows of the room. Lights of blue, red, green, yellow, and pink surrounded the places and Five girls in blue, red, green, yellow, and pink suits appeared. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, and the little Sailor Mini Moon, all in their Super Sailor form, stood in front of their new enemies. 

"Petty Sailor friends? We'll see about that," Super Sailor Mars snarled. Fire filled her eyes. 

"How sweet. You have all fallen into my trap." An evil grin appeared on Galaxia's face. "Please meet my pet, Mantisa." She threw a little pill onto the ground and within seconds, the pill exploded in a green fog. "Have fun with her." The evil Sailor Scout flew past Tuxedo Mask and made her way to the other end of town. 

"I'll try to stop her," Tuxedo Mask called to the Sailors and disappeared in the direction of his target. 

"I think we can handle this ourselves," Super Sailor Moon assumed. Right after her comment was made, the ugly praying mantis-like monster grabbed the Sailor Scout by her bow with its sharp front legs and shoved her into the wall. Its free leg then smashed her transformation brooch into pieces. 

"NO!" A blinded white light surronded the Sailors, and Super Sailor Moon fell into a deep sleep. 

  
  


When the light disappeared, Sailor Moon lifted her head and saw that she was back in her old Sailor Moon uniform and now lost her superior powers. The other five Scouts were back to their old forms again as well. 

"You are now powerless against me," Mantisa laughed. Professor Tomoe was ready to smash that bug with a piece of wood he found, but the monster was too quick and used its hind legs to kick and send him back to the opposite wall flying in mid-air.

Sailor Mars was fed up. "Mars fireballs...Charge!" Fire shot from her hands and went to Mantisa. It didn't even leave a burn on the monster's back. "What?!" She was in total shock. 

Sailor Mercury's bubbles didn't work either. Nor did Sailor Jupiter's supreme thunder and Sailor Venus' cresent beam. Just when Sailor Mini Moon was ready to do her Pink Sugar Heart attack, Sailor Venus stopped her. "No, Mini Moon! It's useless. We have met our match." 

"Yes," Mantisa agreed. The monster looked at it's weak victim and started to destroy Sailor Moon by slicing her with its leg until... 

"Uranus world shaking!" 

"Neptune deep submerge!" 

"Pluto dead scream!" 

Three powerful moves quickly hit Mantisa by surprise, and the monster was quickly destroyed. 

Sailor Moon looked up and saw Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto in the doorway. "Betcha glad to see us again, huh?" Sailor Uranus smiled. 

All the leader of the Scouts could do was to smile at her friend's comment. She then whispered a "thanks." 

Tuxedo Mask wasn't far behind from the Outer Scouts. "I lost that Galaxia...SAILOR MOON?! What happened?!" 

"I...lost my...ability to transform into Super Sailor Moon." 

"This isn't good," Sailor Pluto muttered. 

  
  


"Do I have too?" Professor Tomoe whined. 

"Yes," Sailor Moon said. She gave a needle to him. "Give this to Hotaru. Within a few days, she should be back as a teenager, just when we first met her." 

Professor Tomoe grabbed the 7-year-old Hotaru and gave her the injection. She felt no pain. "I don't want to lose my little girl." 

"You won't." And with that promise, the nine Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask left the mansion. 

  
  


Meanwhile at Galaxia's hideout, the evil queen went over the DNAs she captured. She screamed when she lost the key to Sailor Moon's weakness. "That stupid Cape Boy made me loose his DNA!" 

  
  


A small evil Sailor Scout whose hair resembled as a mouse, approached her mistress with shyness and fear. "What's wrong, your majesty?" 

"I lost Tuxedo Mask's DNA for his evil clone. Now, I can't destroy the Scouts by stealing Sailor Moon's heart." She turned to the girl. "Mouse, how long will it take to get those clones ready for training?" 

"In one Earth day, my queen." 

"Good." She looked at the lights of Tokyo. "Sleep well, Sailor brats. Your time will come...Soon."


	2. Another New Threat

The Sailor Scouts and Darien held an important meeting at Raye's temple the next day. Serena was saddended by the fact that she could now only transform into the originial Sailor Moon. How come she was weak against that monster? Was it the fact that she hasn't been in battle for three years? 

Trista, or Sailor Pluto, was in a middle of a conversation with Amara and Michelle, Sailors Uranus and Neptune, when Serena interrupted them. "Do you think your powers will bring back my Super Sailor form?" 

"Maybe," Trista said. "We can't really guarantee that the Outer Sailors can do it again. We'll try, my queen." 

"How long will it take?" 

"As long as takes for your powers to come back completely," Amara said. 

A thought ran through Amy's mind. "Hey, guys. Who was that evil Sailor Scout? You know, the one who was responsible for that mantis monster..." 

"Her name is Queen Galaxia. She wants to rid the Scouts, overthrow Serena from the throne, and rule the entire universe," Darien explained. 

"Why did she join the forces of evil?" Raye asked. 

"I know why," Trista said. She had a cold look in her brown eyes. "She was trained under Neo-Queen Serenity in the future. Then the Wiseman brainwashed her before he got the other Negamoon creeps we dealt with many years ago. She believed that she was more superior than the Queen. Then, the two powerful Sailor Scouts got into a battle one-on-one. Sailor Galaxia lost, and she was banished from the Earth forever. She was sent to the unknown world of the universe. Now she wants revenge on you, Serena." 

"By altering the future and coming to the past?" Serena asked.

Trista nodded. "Yes." 

  
  


On Galaxia's spaceship, Mouse approached to her mistress who was in her study. "Your majesty?" she timidly asked. "The clones are almost finished." 

"Good. Will they be ready for the training?" 

"They should. When should we attack?" 

"Tonight." Glaxaia smiled. They won't know what hit them, she thought. 

  
  


Serena looked at the crescent moon from her bedroom window that night. She had continues flashbacks from her battle the previous day. One thing that bugged her was the fact that when she turned into her original form, her fellow Scouts did too. 

Luna snuggled up against her mistress's pink pajama pants. "Don't worry, Serena. I'm sure the Outer Scouts are doing their best to try and bring back the powers you need to defeat this new enemy." 

Serena sighed with doubt. "I hope. Or else...Tokyo will see the Silver Millenium too soon." She looked at the sky. A shooting star shot across the bright lights of the city. After the star landed, a great white light appeared with a low rumble. 

Luna jumped to her feet. "Serena! It's the Negaverse! Transform now!" 

"But- -" 

"Serena, just do it! The others will back you up. I'll get the Outer Scouts." Luna ran out of the room, leaving Serena to turn into Sailor Moon. 

  
  


The white light dimished into darkness. Five dark shadows stood in its place. They had white shirts with black bows and skirts. Their jewelery was black and so were their shoes. Their leader had a blonde "meatball" hairstyle with black stars on her silver ornaments in her meatballs. Another shadow had a black bow in her hair. These suspicious shadows were dark copies of the original Sailor Scouts. However, they were known as the Galaxian Sailor Scouts, defenders of crime and evil. 

  
  


Sailor Moon got onto her Moon Cycle and drove it to the direction of where that star landed. She found the spot with no problem. A big crater was dug out from the pavement, which gave her a feeling that this wasn't no alien invasion. "If only I didn't have to do this by myself..." she muttered. 

"Why? I could get rid of you quite easily and quickly." A familiar voice startled the young heroine. She turned and saw an exact copy of herself. Only this Sailor Moon was in black and white. 

"Who are you, and why are you stealing my name and appearance?!" 

"I'm Dark Sailor Moon, leader of the Galaxian Sailor Scouts, defender of crime and evil. And you are...?" 

"I'm Sailor Moon, the champion of justice, defender of love. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! And you will be moondust, sister!" 

"Really? We'll let me introduce you to my friends." The four other Galaxian Sailor Scouts stood behind her. "Meet Dark Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. I assume your friends are bailing out of this fight." 

"No we're not!" Sailor Mini Moon jumped in front of the two Sailor Moons. "We would never bail out of anything!" The other four Sailors gathered around their leader.

An evil copy of Sailor Mini Moon also appeared. "So you love your precious leader a lot," she sneered. She pulled out a wand with a black crystal in the center. "Then about tasting your own medicine only darker? Black sugar heart...Attack!" Black hearts pounded onto the Sailor Scouts, which were more painful than Sailor Mini Moon's pink sugar heart attack. 

"Dark Mars celestial fire...Surround!" A firewall surrounded the Sailor Scouts. The heat was hotter than Sailor Mars's own fire powers. 

"Mercury, put this fire out!" Sailor Moon commanded. 

Sailor Mercury did just that. "Mercury bubbles...Blast!" The fire died down some bit, allowing the Scouts to jump over the flames and go outside of the burning wall. "How's that for starters?" Sailor Moon asked. 

Dark Sailor Moon was angry. She grabbed her tiara and it glowed black. "Dark Moon tiara...Black magic!" She tossed it to her target, but a red rose knocked it from its path. Tuxedo Mask leaned against a tree with a rose in his hand. "If you, Sailor Moon, are smart enough to realize what could happen if you destroy Dark Sailor Moon with your own magic, you could hurt yourself. Stop this fighting at once." 

Dark Sailor Moon glared at him. "Oh yeah? Take this, Cape Boy?" She shot a ball of dark energy at him. He dodged it and disappeard. 

Sailor Moon, however, grabbed her scepter. "Moon scepter...Elimination!" Just as she thought she had the evil Sailor Scouts destroyed, they vanished. "I'll come back for you, Sailor Moon!" Dark Sailor Moon's voice boomed from the sky. "You haven't seen the last of me or any of the other Galaxian Sailor Scouts. 

"Where did those Scouts come from?" Sailor Jupiter asked. 

Tuxedo Mask, who came back, answered her question. "Queen Galaxia wants to destroy the Sailor Scouts by using your evil copies of yourselves. Apparently, they are much stronger than what I imagined." 

"Very stonger," Sailor Venus added. "That evil Sailor Mini Moon nearly gave us big bruises!" 

"Will they leave?" Sailor Mini Moon asked. 

"Not until we have defeated Galaxia," Sailor Moon said. 

  
  


Galaxia saw her Sailor Scouts coming back from their battle. "Well?" 

"They're so weak right now," Dark Sailor Moon said. "Without transforming into Super Sailor Scouts, they're a piece of a cake for us to beat." 

"That's what I like to hear." She left the main hall to go to her study, where she would think of the next attack. 

  
  


Sailor Mini Moon came up beside her future mom. "I'm scared, Sailor Moon. Those Galaxian Sailor Scouts mean trouble, don't they?" 

Sailor Moon nodded. "Yeah. I hope we can defeat them."


	3. An Old 'Friend' from the Future and the ...

The Outer Sailor Scouts finally arrived. "Sorry we were late," Sailor Uranus apologized. "We were working on your Super Sailor brooch when Luna came by and told us what happened." 

"How did you managed to defeat the monster?" Sailor Pluto asked. 

"It wasn't a monster, Pluto," Sailor Moon replied. "It was evil copies of us. And they surrendered before I made a move.

"Is that the reason why that Galaxia creep attacked Professor Tomoe yesterday?" Sailor Neptune asked. 

"I think so," Sailor Mercury said. "Apparently, she must have heard about the clones, and so she took an advantage over us by making her own Sailor Scouts." 

"Wait until I get my hands on her," Sailor Mini Moon growled. 

  
  


"You're kidding?!" Andrew, Darien's friend, spat out his coffee onto Serena's face. "Evil Sailor Scouts?!" 

Serena cleaned off her face. "I'm not." 

"I'm surprised there wasn't an evil me," Darien said.

"That is strange to think about. You are technically considered as a Sailor Scout. Still, you're a Tuxedo Knight because you're a guy." 

A flashback of his first battle with Galaxia appeared in Darien's mind. When he threw his rose at her from killing Professor Tomoe, he smashed a test tube of DNA. "I destroyed my own copy!" he exclaimed. 

"What?" 

"Serena, I saved myself from battling an evil me. Before you showed up with the Scouts, I destroyed a test tube of DNA. That DNA was mine." 

"Wow. Now wonder there wasn't an evil you when you showed up last night." 

"I have no idea why Galaxia wants your clones," Andrew said.

"Could this be another way to take over the world and destory the Sailor Scouts of Justice?" Serena was starting to sound like her true self, which was freaking Darien and Andrew out. 

"Maybe..." Darien sweatdropped. God, I hope she doesn't embarrass me in this restaurant by acting like Sailor Moon, he thought. 

  
  


Darien had to do some business after he finished his small brunch with his girlfriend. Serena walked out of the restaurant alone. "Psst, Serena!" A small female voice came from the bushes neary by. Luna jumped out in front of her mistress. 

"Luna..." Serena picked up the black cat. "What time is it?" 

"The last time I checked, it was 10:50 AM." She looked at the clock above the Tokyo Shopping Center. "Now it's 11:45." 

Serena gasped. "Oh no! I promised Mom that I would help her clean up the house around 11!" With that said, she sped off to the direction of her house. Just as she turned the corner to her left, she bumped into a man. She looked up at him with embarrassment. He was dressed in a brown leather jacket with a black shirt underneath it. He was also wearing light khaki pants and black boots. His eyes were covered by a pair of sunglesses, and the sun's light made his silver hair sparkle like...

"Diamond!" Serena screamed as she recognized the stranger she ran into by accident. He was holding her against his chest. She pulled away from him immediately. "Okay, why are you back from the dead, buddy?" 

The former prince of the planet Nemesis chuckled as he put his sunglasses away into the left pocket of his leather jacket. His violet eyes looked directly into Serena's dark blue eyes. "Let's just say you gave me a second chance." 

"A second chance?! If I did, it was 4 years ago when you were dying in my arms! As a matter of fact, I didn't!" 

"You're right. You didn't. But you did without even knowing." 

Serena shuddered at that comment. "How?" 

"Oh come on, Serena. Think about it! You are Neo-Queen Serenity of the 30th century. You don't know what goes on in the future every single day." 

"Are you saying that my future self brought you back from the dead?" Diamond nodded. "But what about Sapphire, Emerald, and Rubeus?" 

"Sapphire is somewhere away from the Netherworld. Emerald and Rubeus refused to come. I'm the only one who survived the long trip so far." 

"Great! I am assuming that you want me to be yours, right?" 

"Not really." Serena was shocked from his response. "My feelings for you back then were not for love...But for lust." He sighed from his confession. "I wanted you because of your attractive looks. Believe me. Your eyes and hair can make 1,000 men asking for your hand in marriage." 

Serena laughed. "No, they wouldn't." 

Diamond whispered into her ear. "Yes, they would. Look at me. I was close to propse to you when we first met." 

"But you wanted me to carry your child!" 

"That's true. But I have no intentions to steal you away from your Darien." Good grief, I can't believe I remembered the king's name, he thought. I think I'm gonna die from just saying that. 

  
  


For almost an hour, Serena and Diamond talked like old high school friends. They spent their conversation in the park nearby on a bench. She told him how Rini was doing with school and what happened after his death. He described his torture in the underworld and how he hated it. "It was nothing like Earth or Nemesis," he told her. "No plants, no fun...No love. Just pain and loneliness." A tear came from his eye and fell down his pale face. 

"I'm sorry, Diamond," Serena said. "I would have healed you from the Dark Energy you possessed and maybe Sapphire too." 

"Your crystal wouldn't have healed us completely. I deserved to die after all the trouble I caused." 

"You didn't know any better. That Wiseman was controlling your mind!" 

"Yeah. And if I left and betrayed him, I'd suffer the consequences immediately." Diamond looked at Serena. She is so understanding, he thought. She definitely did not change a thing about her one bit. 

Serena sighed. "You do know that if Darien caught us together alone, he'll be very angry with me." 

"You're right." Diamond got up from his seat. He stuck his hand out in front of Serena. "I'll take you home." 

Luna, who was resting across Serena's shoulder the whole time, whispered into her ear. "I have no idea if we can trust him. After all, he was the enemy." 

Diamond shook his head. "Luna, look at my face and tell me what has been changed." 

Luna looked hard. She gasped when she noticed his upside-down black moon insignia on his forehead disappeared. He was just a normal guy now. "Your dark crescent moon is gone." 

He nodded his head. "Yeah...I'm not the evil Prince Diamond anymore. Serena, do you want me to walk you home? We'll swing by my apartment so you know where to find me." 

Serena thought for a moment. If Darien drove by and saw us together, he'll demand for a reason why Diamond's back and why he is hanging around me. And why would I have to go to Diamond's apartment for anything? Somehow, I feel like I can now trust him. Maybe nothing bad will happen. 

"Well?" He was getting impatient. 

"Okay." 

  
  


As soon as he unlocked his door, Diamond walked Serena and Luna into his apartment. Serena expected to find some traces of royalty in his lving room since he was a prince. It was just a normal apartment like Darien's. Books filled the shelves, movies and compact discs filled the home entertainment center racks, and a comfty couch with a glass coffee table took up most of the room's space. 

An expensive crystal chess set was on the coffee table. Serena examined the pieces. The pawns were the eight older Sailor Scouts, the rook was a human Artemis the white guardian cat, Darien was the knight, the bishop was Rini as Sailor Mini Moon, and the queen was Serena. Her eyes widened when she saw the king piece as Diamond! 

Diamond came back from the kitchen without his leather jacket over his shirt. "So you like my chess set, don't you?" 

"Where did you get this?" Serena asked. 

"I made it myself." 

"So that would explain why I was your queen while you were the king. You had to put Darien as the knight." 

"That set was made when I had a crush on you. I got bored one day from playing normal chess, and I thought I should play my own game. So I made my game out of black and silver diamonds. You know what side they represent." 

"The Negamoon and the White Moon?" 

"Yes. No one would play with me. They all thought I was crazy over you." 

"Which you were." 

"Ready to go home? I'll take you in my car." 

  
  


Diamond's white convertible pulled up beside the Tsukino resident. Sammy, Serena's nasty little brother, just came back home from football practice. "Serena! What on earth are you doing with a stranger." 

"Chill out," Serena barked. "He's an old friend of mine." 

"You mean not an old boyfriend of yours?" 

That was the last straw. Serena's face grew red and she exploded right in front of his face. "Listen to me and listen good! This guy who drove me home met me 4 years ago! We never went out on a date. You know well that I love Darien, and I'll never ditch him for my old friend!" 

"Okay, okay. Geez, Serena, I think you just broke my eardrums from your screaming." 

"Good!" 

"Serena?" Ilene, her mother, called out from the driveway. 

"Oh no," Serena groaned as she saw her father Kent behind her mother. He's gonna yell at me because I brought home another man who is older than me, she thought. She was ready to receive her punishment. "I can explain..." she started. 

"Who is this young man?" Ilene asked. 

"Umm..." Serena didn't want to say his real name. 

"I'm David Jewelston," Diamond smiled. "You must be Serena's parents. She told me great things about you." He wrapped his arm around Serena's tiny waist. 

"She has, hasn't she?" Ilene asked. "It's a pleasure to meet you." 

"I'm sure you're not like her boyfriend at all, aren't you?" Kent asked. His wife gave him a tiny smack on the shoulder from her spatula she was holding. 

"No!" Diamond laughed. "And we're not dating. I'm just an old friend of hers from a long time ago. We haven't seen each other for years." 

"She never mentioned anything about you in the past," Ilene said. 

"That's because she didn't want to feel so depressed in front of you. You see, I left for America due to some personal problems. My parents were suffering from a great disease that ran in both sides of my family. My father died two months during my visit. About a month before I came here, my mother passed away too. Now that I have no family left in the States, I decided to come back to Tokyo." 

"That's sad to hear about your situation," Kent said. 

Serena knew the truth. Man, he is such a good liar, she thought. She almost forgot why she was home. "Mom, don't we have some stuff to get done around the house? I'm sorry I was late." 

"Oh yes! I almost forgot too. I assumed your date with Darien this morning went a little past your schedule, so I was busy sewing some stuff for you dad." Kent blushed from his wife's expression. 

"It's nice meeting you," Sammy said. "Dad's right. At least you're better than that selfish Darien." He sniggered loud enough for his sister to hear. 

Serena was fed up. "Sammy! I love Darien, and I always will!" Before she could get her hands onto her brother's neck, he ran into the house. 

"Forgive my son, David," Ilene apologized. 

"And he's how old?" 

"14," Serena muttered. 

"Well I knew a 14-year-old girl once who acted like a little kid sometimes." Diamond winked at her. 

Serena was embarrassed. "But that 14-year-old grew up, right?" She gave him her "you-better-say-'yes'-or-else" look. 

"Of course!" David said. 

"Well, my boy, you are welcomed anytime in our house." Kent placed his right hand on Diamond's shoulder. "Just make sure you let us know in advance if you're coming." That was one of Darien's flaws with the Tsukino family. He always made a loud appearance when I wanted to see Serena. 

"Thank you. It was an honor to meet you and your wife." 

Ilene smiled. "One of these night, I am sure that you'll come by and have dinner with us." 

Somehow Sammy heard what his mother said from the house. "No, he can't! If he does, I'm going to my friend's place for the night!" 

  
  


As soon as her parents left, Serena walked with Diamond back to his car. "I can't believe you lied to my parents," she said, "but I understand why you did it. You have to keep your identity a secret, right?" 

"Right. I am very surprised that you brother and father speak ill of your boyfriend. Why's that?" 

"Dad had a bad feeling of me dating an 18-year-old boy 4 years ago. He learned to live with it and handled it okay. Sammy, on the other hand, thinks Darien is not my type." 

"So they think that we're a lovely couple." 

"Yeah. If only I wished that it was true. I can't alter my future, you know." 

"No, you can't. You and Darien will be the most powerful husband and wife team in the 30th century. If it was you and me, we'd be using our powers for the sake of evil. Follow your destiny, Serena. Don't let me stop you." 

"I won't." She was about to give Diamond a kiss but quickly relaized that this was not Darien. If she kissed him, then she would do anything to be with the man who once made her love him. She didn't want to give up her Darien at all. "Sorry," she whispered. 

"It was a good thing you stopped." Diamond got into his convertible and started the car. He was about to change gears when Serena asked him an absurd question. "Why did you call yourself David Jewelston when you were talking to my parents?" 

Diamond looked at her. "Do you know a guy who goes by the name 'Diamond' other than me? 'David Jewelston' is my alias name on Earth like you, Sailor Moon. Here you are called 'Serena Tsukino.' You gave me that name before I traveled back to the present. If we are alone or with your Sailor friends, then you can call me 'Diamond.' Other than that, I'm David." 

"Okay. Bye!" He waved back to her and drove back to his apartment. 

  
  


Rini found Serena reading a book in her pink nightgown in their shared bedroom. "Serena, was it me or were you talking to Diamond this afternoon?" 

"It was him all right. He's changed a lot since I last saw him." 

"Serena, don't trust him. He's trying to get you to fall into his trap again! If Darien- -"

"Darien will not do anything to him! He's not part of the Negamoon anymore! He knows that I love Darien, and he can't change the future anymore." Serena put her book aside onto the bedside table. "Besides, he's one of us now." 

Rini sat down on the bed in front of her future mother. Serena began to brush her pink rabbit-like hair. "Why is he back from the dead?" 

"Let's just say your mother gave him a second chance in life. I'm sure there's more than just that reason." 

"Will he steal you again?" 

"No. Not unless something bad happens to Darien, which I highly doubt it." 

  
  


Diamond walked through the park near his apartment. His favorite spot was the white rose bushes. The petals looked like diamonds shining from the moonlight above in the clear sky. He knew he wasn't alone. "So you come by this area too, your majesty?" 

A familiar male voice came from behind Diamond. "I pass by once in a while. I go to the red rose bushes instead. You know that." 

Diamond looked back and saw Tuxedo Mask standing right behind him. "I don't want to start a fight. How did you know that I was alive and well?" 

"I felt your presence when we passed each other on the interstate outside of Tokyo." Somehow when Darien's red Corvette passed Diamond's car, he felt a weird energy from the driver. Then he saw who it was as soon as he passed him completely. 

"Me too." 

"I see you have listened to my future self's orders. I was warned that an old 'friend' of mine will come back before my time was up. Now I know who I was talking about." 

"More like 'would be talking about,'" Diamond corrected him. "So what's on your mind." 

"I need to give you something you will need one day." Tuxedo Mask pulled out a beautiful sword made out of crystal clear diamonds. "Remember this?" 

The sword floated into Diamond's hand. The moment he grabbed it, he transformed into his former self without the Negamoon insignia on his forehead. The bloodstains he wore on his silky white shirt with a blue flame-like design from his battle with the Wiseman disappeared. His purple cape was mended and so was his silky white pants. A shiny belt of diamonds appeared around his waist as well as a slot for his sword that was attached to it. He slid his sword into the slot that was on his left side. "I haven't used my sword in ages. I don't know if I can fight a monster with it."

"I'm sure you can." 

"You can practice now." Dark Sailor Moon's voice appeared out of nowhere. She suddenly wrapped her arm around Tuxedo Mask's neck and tightened her grip to choke her victim. "Welcome back, Prince Diamond. It's such a perfect time to meet you again. And it'll be the last one too. I'm sorry you have to watch your old rival die like this." She commnded a dagger to come into her hand. Placing the sharp edge against the man in black's neck, she asked, "Do you have any last words?" 

"He might not but I do!" Sailor Moon's voice boomed. "You let him go right now!" A dark figure from the other side of the park walked up to them. The light from the streetlamp showed the figure's identity as Sailor Moon. "I mean it," she growled. 

Dark Sailor Moon put her dagger away and surrounded herself, and Tuxedo Mask, with an evil energy that was draining her victim's energy. 

  
  


Meanwhile in Crystal Tokyo, King Endymion fell to his knees. "Serenity, I think Dark Sailor Moon is taking away my energy!" 

"Oh no!" His wife rushed to his side. "I just hope someone will stop this madness before I lose my husband again." 

  
  


Sailor Moon's attacks were useless. Her tiara couldn't break the dark force, and her scepter missed its target. As every moment passed, Tuxedo Mask's strength grew weaker and weaker. 

Diamond couldn't take it anymore. A white light surrounded his body and his silvery hair flew behind wildly. His eyes were glowing violet as he shouted "STOP THIS TORTURE!" He drew out his sword and swung at Dark Sailor Moon. She disappeared and let her victim go out of her grip. He landed on the cement ground unconscious. The evil Sailor Scout reappeared and was floating in the sky. "If you attack my friends again, you'll dearly pay for it!" Diamond warned. 

"We'll see about that. I'll get you, Sailor Moon. And your little friends too!" Dark Sailor Moon disappeared into thin air and reappeared in Galaxia's hideout. "We found a surpsrise for you," the leader of the Galaxian Sailor Scouts reported to Galaxia. "The once dead Prince Diamond is back. He has a such a high energy level and nearly killed me. What should we do about him?" 

The evil queen smiled wickedly. "We'll keep a close eye on him. He might be helpful for our mission." 

  
  


Diamond and Serena helped Darien back to their friend's apartment. They sat him down onto the couch. Serena grabbed a hot wet cloth from the kitchen and placed it onto Darien's head. He was moaning but couldn't open his eyes. 

Serena looked at Diamond. "Thank you," she said. 

"It was nothing. I didn't want you to lose your lover." He quickly stood up. "He should regain his energy level by tomorrow morning." 

As Diamond began to walk out of the apartment, Serena stopped him. "Diamond...err...David, I mean, you don't have to leave. Darien would like to have some company when he wakes up. You need to tell him what happened." 

"I will...Soon." To keep his promise, Diamond lifted her chin with his right hand and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. He couldn't believe what had just done. Hoping that Darien didn't see what was going on in the hallway, he quickly left and walked back to his apartment alone. 


	4. The Return of the Sailor Scout of Death

Lights flickering everywhere...The smash of glass...The sound of water rushing in...Screams of teenagers...Complete darkness. 

"No!" Darien woke up from being knocked out for a long time. His black hair was damp from the sweat he had on his forehead. "It was just a nightmare," he said to himself. He had to calm down his fast breathing. 

Looking at his clock on the VCR, he knew it was time to get ready for the day. As he poured his coffee in the kitchen, he saw a note from Serena. It read: 

  
  


"Darien, 

When you get this letter, I will be at my home sleeping from last night's major fight. Diamond and I hope you are feeling better. Get well and try to be careful. Your energy level is pretty low. 

Love, 

Serena" 

  
  


Darien was confused. The only thing he remembered from the fight was when Dark Sailor Moon almost killed him with her dagger. Did he miss something? 

  
  


Rini walked home as soon as she got out of school. As soon as she saw Darien walking out of the Crown Center, she started to run toward him. "Hey, Darien! I got some great news!" 

"Oh, really?" 

"Yeah. Can you run me by Professor Tomoe's house?" 

Darien smiled. "Of course. Is there a surprise for you over there?" 

Rini nodded her head. "A big one!" 

  
  


The red Corvette pulled up beside the gates to the big mansion. Professor Tomoe was waiting for them outside. "Hello, Rini!" he greeted her. 

"Hello, Professor. You wanted to show me something?" 

"Yes. Come inside." He looked at Darien. "You can come, too. After all, you are Rini's friend. Any friend of this girl is a friend of mine." 

  
  


In the laboratory of Galaxia's spaceship, Dark Sailor Mini Moon and Dark Sailor Moon watched the DNA chamber that held the last Galaxian Sailor Scout. The leader of the Galaxian Scouts leaned over to her faithful little sidekick. "She seems to be almost done." 

"As soon as her counterpart receives her lost powers, we'll have the most powerful Sailor Scout of death on our side. Of course, she'll be more powerful than that weak Sailor Saturn." 

"I agree," Dark Sailor Moon said. "Our Sailor Saturn can defeat those miserable Sailor twerps in one blow." 

  
  


Rini walked into Professor Tomoe's living room. "Hey, Rini!" A playful voice came from the couch. It was Hotaru as a teenager! Her dark purple eyes glittered with excitement. Her appearance didn't change since Rini saw her the last time. She wore nothing but black to match her short black hair. 

"Hotaru!" Rini ran up to her friend and gave her a hug. 

"It's so cool to see you again." 

"You bet! So are you Sailor Saturn again?" 

Hotaru pulled out her Sailor transformation pen. The symbol that looked somewhat of an "h" resembled the sign for Sailor Saturn. She laughed. "There's only one way to find out." 

"Before you become Sailor Saturn again, do you still feel pretty weak?" Darien asked. Sailor Saturn was always weak in her body, but her mind and powers were very strong. 

"Every once in awhile. I'd have a brief moment when it feels like rocks have landed on my shoulders, and then it disappears." 

"How often does that happen?" 

"Twice a day. It only lasts for 5 minutes." 

  
  


Serena and the other Scouts, inlcuding the Outer Scouts, met at Raye's temple. "Where is Rini?" Serena wondered. 

"She might have gotten out of school late," Amy suggested. 

"If she did, she's taken the skill of tardiness from her future mother," Raye groaned. 

"What was that?" Serena gave her an angry look. 

"You heard me, meatball!" Raye shot back. 

"Guys, knock it off!" Mina yelled. "We're not 14-year-olds anymore." 

"Mina's got a point," Amara agreed. 

"We should all act like older girls and Sailor Scouts, not little kids," Michelle said. 

Lita looked at Trista. "Trista, since you know where you can find Rini, can you tell us where she is now?" 

The woman who was Sailor Pluto smiled. "There's no need to tell you now. She's here." 

"Where?" the girls asked. 

"Hey, guys!" Rini waved to them at the top of the long staircase. Next to her was Hotaru waving to them too. 

"Hotaru!" The eight other Sailor Scouts embraced their long-lost friend and team mate. 

"I'm glad you're okay. Are you ready to kick some Nega-trash again?" Serena asked as she welcomed the the tenth Scout. 

"Are you kidding? I've been waiting for this moment to come!" 

  
  


During the girls' meeting, Darien called up Diamond to meet him at La Luna Café for a late afternoon snack. As Diamond sipped his iced tea, Darien told him about Sailor Saturn. 

"Do you think that the evil Sailor Saturn will cause the Silver Millenium to arrive sooner than what we planned?" Darien asked. 

His companion placed his glass on the table. "Well, we all know that Sailor Saturn is the Scout of death. The Galaxian Sailor Scouts are way too powerful for our Sailor Scouts. Personally, I think that if Dark Sailor Saturn uses her most powerful attack, it will be the end of Tokyo as we know it." He made his last comment quieter than his other ones. He feared that someone will go nuts if they overheard the two men's conversation. 

"So what should we do?" 

"Hope for the best. Until Sailor Moon is able to transform into Super Sailor Moon, we're gonna have to get all the help we can get." 

  
  


Rini and Hotaru walked through Tokyo Park later that evening. Rini had a question that bugged her all day. "Hotaru, if you use your powers during battle, could you kill us by using them?" 

Hotaru looked at her friend and frowned. "I might. I can't use my most powerful attack until the time is right. The only two things I can use are my staff in which I can do physical attacks only and the silence glaive surprise." 

"What's that?" 

"It's a pyschic attack I can use. It's not deadly or anything. It just silences the world for a moment and it can make time stand still for a brief 10 seconds so Sailor Moon or any other Scout can make their move." 

"Cool! Can you control things with your mind?" 

"Maybe." Hotaru winked at Rini. As the two friends made it through the park, they started to head over to Hotaru's home. As they were walking along her block, they noticed that no pedestrian or car was to be seen. It was a busy block of the city, but somehow it was quiet. Too quiet. 

"What's going on?" Rini asked. 

"Do you think the Negaverse is behind this?" Hotaru asked. Without a moment to lose, Hotaru pulled out her Saturn transformation pin while Rini grabbed her transformation brooch. 

"Saturn Star Power!" 

"Moon Crystal Power!" 

Standing in their places were two Sailor Scouts. Hotaru became the grown-up Sailor Saturn while Rini tranformed into Sailor Mini Moon. They felt an evil energy and ran fown the block to find it. It came from an alley where they heard two familiar voices. 

"Who's down there?" Sailor Saturn asked. 

"You don't want to know," Rini warned her. 

"I do believe you are right." Dark Sailor Mini Moon's voice was heard from the shadows. Right in front of them the two Sailor Scouts saw their evil copies ready to attack. "How should be destroy them- - Slow or fast?" the little evil Sailor Scout asked. 

"How about fast so we can go to Galaxia's and celebrate?" her sidekick suggested. 

"Sounds like a good plan to me." 

  
  


Serena was worried sick about Rini. She was supposed to be back home right after she dropped off Hotaru off at the Tomoe residence. She called up Darien if she was at his apartment. "No, Serena. I haven't seen her," he told her on the other line. 

"Well, if you do, tell her to come home." She hung up the phone and then dialed up Diamond's number. He caught her right before she hung up after she thought he wasn't home. "Is there something wrong, Serena?" 

Ilene passed by before her daughter could answer his question. "Yes, David. Have you seen Rini?" 

"No. What about Darien?" 

"He hasn't either. I'm worried about her and Hotaru." 

"If the Negaverse has them, we're in serious trouble." 

"I got to find them! Thanks, David." She hung up the phone and grabbed her coat. Before she ran outside, her mother stopped her. "Serena, where are you going?" 

"I'm gonna find Rini. Don't worry about me." She didn't let Ilene protest about her daughter's decision. Serena slammed the door and ran toward Hotaru's neighborhood.

  
  


The two evil Sailor Scouts were getting a good laugh as they watch Sailors Mini Moon and Saturn fall to their knees from Dark Sailor Mini Moon's black sugar heart attack. As the weak victims were about to collapse and pass out, a red rose knocked Dark Sailor Mini Moon's mini scepter out of her hands. "Hey! It's not fair to play 4 against 2!" Dark Sailor Mini Moon complained. 

Both Tuxedo Mask and Prince Diamond walked up to the two Galaxian Sailor Scouts. "It is when you are stronger than most of the Sailor Scouts," Tuxedo Mask said. 

Dark Sailor Saturn made an aerial flip and struck Tuxedo Mask with her staff. He fell to the ground and felt a bit dizzy. 

"Tuxedo Mask, you've not completely recover from the loss of your energy," Prince Diamond told him. "Allow me to finish these evil Scouts off." He drew his diamond sword and charged toward his target. They quickly vanished and reappeared behind his back. 

"Surprise, your majesty." Dark Sailor Saturn used to staff again to struck him down as well. His sword was knocked out of his hand and landed a few feet away from him. Before he could reach it, Dark Sailor Mini Moon picked it up and pointed the him at him. "I hate to use your own medicine against you," she said with an evin grin. 

Sailor Moon jumped behind her and grabbed the sword from her hands. "I'll take that," she said and tossed it to its rightful owner. She then went over to the two fallen Scouts. "Are you girls, okay?" she asked. 

"Yeah," Sailor Saturn said and used her powers to heal her injuries. She regained all of her strength and raised the staff in her hands. "Saturn silence glaive...surprise!" Time stood still except for the good Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask and Prince Diamond. "Now, Sailor Moon. It's time to end this war," she said to her leader. 

"Right." Sailor Moon pulled out her scepter. Before she could make her move, the 10 seconds were up, and the Dark Sailors Saturn and Mini Moon escaped from their death right in time. "We'll be back, Sailor Moon!" Dark Sailor Mini Moon's rang in the darkness. 

  
  


"I'm sorry we brought Hotaru a little bit late than we expected," Serena apologized to Professor Tomoe. "We had some 'company' that stopped us for quite awhile." 

The good-hearted professor knew what she meant. "As long my little girl is safe with some trustworthy friends, I won't mind if she's late coming home or anytig or the sort." 

"We appreciate your understanding," Darien said. 

"Rini, talk to you tomorrow?" Hotaru's teenage smile made her friend laugh. 

"Yeah. Bye Hotaru!" 

  
  


As they walked down the block, Darien and Diamond turned off onto the road that would take them to their apartments. Serena and Rini were alone as they headed off to their home. "Serena?" Rini asked. 

"Yeah, Rini?" 

"Thanks for scaring those evil Scouts off. I thought we were going to lose." 

Serena smiled. "It was nothing. Just let me know in advance if you're going to be home late," she joked. "And let me know if there's a monster that needs to have his butt kicked."


	5. More Sailor Scouts!

Galaxia waited impatiently for her ten Galaxian Sailor Scouts. She was furious when they finally arrived. "I wanted to have those Sailor Scouts defeated a long time ago. What are you doing? Dragging our plan to take over the universe longer than it has to be?! Those Scouts could have been dead now!" 

Dark Sailor Moon knelt down before the angry queen. "Your majesty, we have just begun this war with our counterparts. You do not know what we can do if they grow stronger."

"Tell me what happens." 

"As their level increases, ours do too. Whatever happens to them happens to us. Right now, the Scouts are trying to bring back Sailor Moon's superior level back to her so she can become Super Sailor Moon. I, on the other hand, will receive the same level, attacks, and powers, only darker and stronger. I then will become Shadow Sailor Moon." 

"In other words, you become the evil side of Super Sailor Moon?" Galaxia asked. 

"Yes." 

"Carry on with your plan...Maybe waiting is worthwhile after all." 

  
  


Sailors Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn worked hard to bring back the superior transformation brooch back to normal. Serena, who watched with doubt, sighed. "How long will it take?" she asked. 

"As long as it takes to receive the strength and powers it needs," Sailor Uranus replied. She sent a wave of her powers into the brooch. 

"Can it handle all 4 powers of the Outer Sailor Scouts?" 

"It worked with 3 many years ago, Serena. 3 wasn't enough to recover from the damage that Mantisa caused a few days ago. Since you haven't been fighting for such a long time, it'll take like forever for you to become Super Sailor Moon again," Sailor Neptune explained. 

Serena walked out of the spare room in Raye's temple. She sat outside listening to the birds and looked down at the ground. 

Rini came up to and sat next to her. "Don't worry, Serena. You'll have your superior powers back to normal." 

"Why can't you help them?" Serena asked. 

"Because I'll get in the way." 

"Says who?" 

"The older Outer Scouts...Well mainly Amara and Michelle. Trista and Hotaru have no say about it." 

"Thanks for the encouragement." 

Back in the spare room, Trista detransformed from her Sailor Pluto suit into her purple dress with white and red lacings. "I have some work to do," she said as she walked out the door. 

"What kind of work?" asked Sailor Saturn. 

Sailors Uranus and Neptune shrugged their shoulders. 

  
  


Serena was talking to her friend Molly later that afternoon. They were discussing about boyfriends and college when Molly had some great news. "Serena, there's this band called Three Lights who is coming to our old high school tonight! Do you and your friends want to come?" 

Serena hesitated. "Well, it is short notice..." 

"Serena this is one of your favorite groups! Besides, you do have a thing for Seiya, the lead singer." 

Serena blushed when she heard her friend mention the truth. "I'll ask my mom." 

"It's a free concert..." 

"Still, I'll have to ask Mom first. Then, I'll see if any of my friends would like to go." 

"Okay!" 

  
  


"Are you nuts, meatball head?! This is not Sailor Scout business!" Raye freaked out when her leader of the Sailor Scouts asked her if she wanted to go to the concert. "If the Negaverse attacks, where will you be? At a concert, of course! You'll be drooling all over the cute boys and ignoring your little scanner if we need to page you! Besides, I hate Three Lights." 

Serena frowned. "Well, Amy?" 

"Raye is right..." 

"See?! I told you so." Raye immaturely stuck out her tongue. 

"This is not Sailor business after all. Yet, what if the Negaverse attacks at the high school during the concert. The Scouts will be need there. And I do like Three Lights myself. Of course, I'll go." 

Serena shot back at Raye by sticking out her tongue. "See?! I told you so." 

"Will you two knock it off?" Artemis, the white guardian cat, asked. 

"Count me in, Serena!" Lita said. 

"Me too," Mina agreed. 

Raye's frustration was getting harder to control. "So now everybody's going to this stupid concert. Well, I'll be in my room doing some fire readings. Maybe I'll fight off the Negaverse alone after all!" With that said, she slammed her door in front of her Sailor friends. 

"Well, that went well," Luna said. 

  
  


"Sure. I have no problem with you going to see a band without me," Darien said outside of his apartment door. 

"Are you sure?" Serena asked. 

"Of course. Besides, the boys of Three Lights get along with me just great. You better tell Diamond that you won't be home until later tonight. I'm sure he'll want to talk to you." 

"I'm starting to head over to his place now." She started to walk to the elevator door. "Bye!" She waved at Darien and pressed the button inside the elevator for floor number 1. 

  
  


A few hours before the concert Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki came off the stage right after their soundcheck session. The three men ran into their manager backstage who was wearing a purple dress with white and red lacings. Seiya spoke up. "Hello, Trista." 

"Hello. I am glad that you three made it back safely. We now must talk about what's been happening. I summounded you from the future for a reason." Without anyone else looking, she cried out "Pluto Star Power" and became Sailor Pluto within seconds. She transported herself to the mists near the gates of time. She brought along three Sailor Scouts that were very different from the other Scouts. Their outfits were black and practically showed a lot of skin unlike the normal sailor suits. The black-headed leader of the three mysterious Sailors resembled Seiya, the lead singer of the Three Lights. A brown-haired soldier was supposedly Taiki, and the Scout with the white hair could have been Yaten. All three women had the sides of their hair cut like men, but they also wore ponytails in the back. 

"What do you need this time," the dark-haired leader, Sailor Star Fighter, asked. 

"I need you to help the Sailor Scouts to save the world from the dreaded Sailor Galaxia. She has made 10 clones of all 10 Scouts, including me," Sailor Pluto explained. 

"Galaxia?" the light-headed Sailor Star Healer asked with confusion. "Isn't she banished?" 

"She was until she managed to travel through time. Now I'm afraid the Silver Millenium will come too soon." 

"I don't know if we can get along with the other Scouts," Sailor Star Fighter muttered. "They might think we're one of her spies." 

"Sailor Moon will know that you're helping her and not harming her. I'll see to it." 

Sailor Star Maker shook her head causing the brown hair in her ponytail to whiplash her neck. "I agree with Sailor Star Fighter. We do look suspicious, being different in both fashion and gender sense." 

Sailor Pluto stepped forward. "None of the Scouts are supposed to know your true idnetities! You will not associate them in a group like theirs. Just keep everything cool and make them still believe that you are pop music idols in the band called Three Lights." A blinding flash surrounded the four Scouts and disappeared. They returned to the backstage area of the stage as Trista and the three men. 

Seiya nodded his head. "Consider it done. We will not take part of their meetings until it is safe for them to know about us." He snapped his fingers and the men walked off backstage into their dressing room. 

  
  


The line outside Juuban High School was long and very crowded. Serena, Molly, Amy, Lita, and Mina waited impatienly for the line to keep on moving. "Ugh, hurry up, will ya?" Serena asked. 

"Serena, calm down," Amy said. 

"I'm just kinda glad Raye is not here. Or else she'll be nagging about my complaining the whole time." 

"Now would I do that, meatball head?!" Raye was standing behind her friend. Serena looked at her and blushed with total embarrassment. "I'm starting to nag about your stupidity!" 

"I thought you had some fire readings to do," Mina said. 

"I did. It said that I should go here. I think the Negaverse is planning something during the concert." 

Molly, who knew about the Scouts, shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows? They always come in at an unexpected time." 

  
  


Darien and Diamond walked through Tokyo around the same time. When they past the high school, they laughed as they saw Serena and Raye bickering. "I take a guess that those two are always fighting," Diamond commented. 

"Yeah. I'm surprised Raye is here. She doesn't like the band that's playing tonight." 

"That's weird all right." A weird rush of energy went through both men's heads at once. "Did you feel that, Dairen?" 

"Yeah. It's the Negaverse. We must be prepared." Darien pulled out a red rose from his coat pocket. "This could be dangerous." 

Diamond nodded in agreement. "Let's go." 

  
  


The line finally calmed down, and everyone found their seats. When Three Lights came on stage, the girls screamed their names. Seiya took center stage where his microphone was located. Serena screamed "I love you, Seiya" really loud...So loud it nearly made Raye lose her hearing. Yaten started playing an intro to a song on his keybords while Taiki played chords on his guitar. 

"I can barely hear the music," Amy whispered to Serena. 

"What?! I can't hear you!" 

"My point exactly," Amy muttered. 

"This is so cool," Serena sighed. It wasn't too long that an explosion came from the roof of the school. An evil female monster that resembled more of a banshee came down on stage and approached Three Lights. "You call that singing?" she asked. "I'll show you what it really is." She was just doing more that singing. She was screaming to the top of her lungs. People ran as the ceiling of the auditorium was ready to fall. 

Raye was prepared to fight. "I told you I sensed something evil. Mars star power!" Within a second, Sailor Mars appeared just in time to fight. "Well, guys?" 

"We're moving," Serena groaned. "Moon crystal power!"

"Mercury star power!" 

"Jupiter star power!" 

"Venus star power!" Serena, Amy, Lita, and Mina all transformed into the other Sailor Scouts. 

  
  


Meanwhile, Darien and Diamond entered the auditorium through the back door. Just as they went through the backstage area they heard a long, loud scream from the stage. "Sounds like the Negaverse is attacking," Diamond commented. 

"They are." Darien immediately transformed himself into Tuxedo Mask. Diamond's street clothes soon turned into his former white outfit. Darien pushed the white mask on his face back up. "Let's go." 

  
  


The banshee screamed and screamed her song. The Scouts got down onto their knees. If only the Outer Scouts were here, Sailor Moon thought. 

"We can't defeat her!" Sailor Venus yelled. "She's too strong." 

"She drowned all of our attacks," Sailor Jupiter said. 

"We got to try...Somehow," Sailor Moon insisted. 

  
  


In their dressing room, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki were hoping the Scouts would save them. Yaten broke the silence when a thought came into his head. "I just remembered that we should help the other Sailor Scouts. Come on, Seiya. What do you say?" 

"Wait." 

"Wait?!" asked Taiki. 

"The time is not right to go out as Sailor Scouts and save the others." 

"We must!" Yaten pleaded. "The banshee is weakening the Scouts." He pulled out his transformation pen. "Healer star power!" 

Taiki did the same. "Maker star power!" The two band mates transformed in Sailors Star Maker and Healer and rushed out of the room. Seiya was left behind, but he thought he should help too. I must be crazy, he thought as he followed the other two Scouts out of the room. 

  
  


Dark Sailor Moon laughed on the catwalk above the stage as she watch the Sailor Scouts suffer through the banshee's music. "Silly Sailors! You can't get away from the music of the legendary banshee!" 

"You want to bet?" Two dark figures stood in the darkness to her right. A red rose was thrown and landed at her feet. "You!" she hissed. "What are you two brats doing here? Shouldn't you be groveling like your girls?" 

One figure pulled out a diamond sword. "Grovel?" He muttered. "We don't grovel for mercy." He swung his sword at the evil Sailor Moon but missed. She jumped onto the catwalk's railing and kicked him in his stomach. "Well, you should," she shot back. 

Tuxedo Mask threw a rose and stuck her left cheek. A small trickle of blood ran down her pale face. "Stop the banshee and let the Scouts go," he demanded. 

Dark Sailor Moon shook her head. "I don't think I can do that." She released a ball of dark energy which sent both Tuxedo Mask and Prince Diamond flying. They hit the iron walkway hard and were unconscious for awhile. "That should take care of them," she muttered. 

  
  


The banshee screamed and screamed until a whip wrapped around her neck and was tightened to make her choke. Sailor Moon saw three mysterious Sailor Scouts in black suits who looked like the feminine side of Three Lights. "Who are you," she asked. 

"I am Sailor Star Fighter," the leader who was holding the whip replied. "The white one is Sailor Star Healer, and the brown-haired one is Sailor Star Maker. We are here to help. Time for you to take care of this business, Sailor Moon." The whip was loosened, but the banshee struggled to breathe. 

Sailor Moon took out her scepter. "Moon scepter elimination!" she cried as the monster was soon destroyed. 

Dark Sailor Moon gritted her teeth in frustration. The two princes regained conscience and pinned her down to the railing of the catwalk. "We got you now," Tuxedo Mask said. But it was too late. The evil Scout disappeared into thin air. 

  
  


"Are you here to join the team?" 

"No, Sailor Moon," Sailor Star Fighter replied. "We can't allow that to happen. But we can help you if you are ever in great trouble. We prefer to go solo as a trio." 

"But- -?" 

"No. We will not join your team unless it's in battle." The three Starlights left without saying another word. 

"Do they look familiar to you, Sailor Moon?" Sailor Venus asked. 

"Yeah. They sure do." 

"Are they spies from the Negaverse," Sailor Mercury asked. 

"No. They're too nice to be evil." 

  
  


The concert was rescheduled for a later date after the previous night's incident. Molly felt bad about leaving Serena and their friends to fight alone, but she knew that they could kick major Nega-butts. Darien even talked to Serena at her house and invited her for the next Three Lights concert. 

"Well..." 

"Come on, Serena. I'll take you alone!" 

"Okay. Just let me ask my dad." Darien didn't need Serena to tell him the answer. Just hearing Kent's booming voice in the house made him nervous. "No! You will not go out with him and see that concert!" 

Serena ran back outside and shut the door on her father. "Well, you heard the man." 

"It's okay. Maybe later?" 

"Yeah....That's a good idea!" 

  
  


Trista found Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki on their tourbus outside of the venue. "You did good, my students," she said with a smile. 

"Just doing a good deed," Seiya replied. He was glad that the Sailor Star Scouts were ready to go one more time.


	6. A Bundle of Joy

*Author's note* After going back to the last chapter, I wans't too certain about who's who in Three Lights. I will say this again: I do not own anything like comics or novels that would help me out with characters' names. Also, I have only seen Sailor Moon here in America from the Queen Beryl episodes to the Dark Moon (Amazons) season. I'm guessing Cartoon Network will not renew their SM contract unless the new batch of episodes are edited (like those steamy scenes of Michelle and Amara...Like I have actually seen them or anything!). I'm sorry if I get anyone confused, but I have told you my reasons. 

*****************************************************************************

  
  


Back at Crystal Tokyo in the 30th century, Neo-Queen Serenity was holding a child covered in blankets in her arms. King Endymion walked into the study to join his wife. "Are you sure she's ready?" he asked. 

Serenity smiled. "Yes. I know she will be well-trained. She has her sister to look up to." 

  
  


A beam of hot pink light shot in the sky as it left the Imperial Palace. The queen and king watched as their child was heading back into the past in the 21st century. "I hope she'll be okay," Serenity whispered. 

"She should. She's got her parents by her side." The king frowned as soon as he finished his comment. Well, maybe her mother, he thought. 

  
  


Ilene's scream woke Serena and Rini up the next morning. "What's going on?" Serena asked when she got downstairs a few seconds later. 

Ilene was crying at the door. "We can't..." she said constantly. 

"We can't what?" 

"Serena, I must show you what I found on the porch." She walked out the doorway and allowed her daughter to see the surprise. A basket with a sleeping baby girl was on the steps with a note attached to it. The child had hot pink hair, which was lighter than Rini's, with heart-shaped pigtails. Could she be related to me? Serena thought. 

She read the tiny note that was pinned onto the basket. "To whoever finds this child, please take real good care of her. Her name is Chibi Chibi, ans she's quite young. She is such a bundle of joy and needs a good home. Thank you for your kindness and consideration. Sincerely, Her mother," she read aloud. 

"Serena, I can't raise her! We have no room." 

"Mom, I'll be moving out in a few days, remember? I'll be living with Darien. She can share my room with Rini." 

"Well..." 

"Don't worry. I'm sure Dad will say 'yes.'" 

  
  


"No." 

That was the first thing Kent said when he was having his breakfast with his family. "We can't keep her. I'll call the police and report the missing child. I'm sure her mother was drunk and wanted to abandon her." 

"What if she was sent her for a reason?" Serena asked. 

"That's enough, Serena! No more talking about the baby. We can't keep her. She needs to go to her family." 

Sammy sighed in relief. "Good. I don't need another sister to boss me around." He got a kick in the kneecap a second later. "Ow! Serena!" 

"That's for what you were saying and thinking." Serena stuck her tongue out at him. 

"Knock it off, you two!" their mother ordered. 

Rini frowned and looked at the child that was sleeping on the couch. Why do I have a feeling that I know her, she thought. Did Mommy and Daddy have a child while I was away? 

  
  


Raye looked closely at Chibi Chibi. "She does have your meatballs, Serena." 

"And she does have the same hair color as Rini," Amy added. 

"Still...If I marry Darien, how can we have two pink-haired girls?!" 

Mina giggled. "Well, what if you and Diamond had a relationship before you married Darien that turned out to be intense?" 

Diamond, who was not too far away from where the girls were sitting on the temple steps, rolled his eyes. "Real funny, Mina. I can't possibly be Rini's father! She'd have Dark Energy in her if she was." 

"Not to mention, Diamond does not have any kind of red hair," Darien pointed out. "Now Rubeus..." 

"Will you guys stop connecting me with my old enemies?" Serena groaned. 

"You know we're just teasing," Lita laughed. 

"I know! But I have no idea if Chibi Chibi is my daughter." 

Luna finally spoke up from her long silence. "The Scouts are probably telling the truth, Serena. You might need to believe them for once." 

"Yeah, there's no telling if and when Neo-Queen Serenity had another daughter. She might be another Sailor Scout!" Artemis said. 

Serena burst out laughing. "Yeah, right! A little baby as a Sailor Scout?! She won't survive after one battle!" 

Diana, Luna and Artemis's purple future child, jumped out of Rini's arms. "You should be ashamed of yourself for judging the age of a Sailor Scout who you might think is too young to fight! Look at me! I may be young to be a Sailor Scout, but I have the mind, heart, and spirit of one. Those three things make up the Sailor Scout in us! Give Chibi Chibi a chance." 

Luna sweatdropped. "Are you okay, honey? You're starting to sound like me." 

"Yes, future mother. I'm fine. You told me about that before I left home three years ago." 

"Or I will." 

Artemis shook his head. "Why couldn't I have a boy? He wouldn't be like his mother at all." 

  
  


Galaxia watched the Sailor Scouts from her crystal ball. "So the Scouts have a child to train...Perfect." 

Iron Mouse walked up to her mistress. "Something wrong, my queen?" 

"No. I found the bait to rid the Scouts." 

"What about your Scouts?" 

"They'll be getting my bait for me. Then Sailor Moon and her friends will fall for my trap."

"Who'll be the lucky catch then?" 

"The supposedly new daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity." 

Iron Mouse nodded her head. "Yes, she'll be perfect all right. She's too weak to fight our Scouts. She won't make it. I can't believe the queen was so dumb enough to send her into the past at such a young age." 

"Yes...Very dumb." 

  
  


Serena watched the little child on a park bench while Rini was playing with some school friends at the playground. Darien helped his girlfriend with the new child she had to look after. "I don't think she's a Sailor Scout," he said. 

"I know she's not. She's too young. She can't even talk!" 

"I don't know what we're going to do." He pulled Serena closer to him. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. They were just about to kiss when there were screams from the playground. The two ran and saw a monster attacking the children. Rini was ready to fight and kept telling her friends not to leave. 

Serena was really angry. "I got to save her!" She gave Darien Chibi Chibi. "Keep an eye on her for me, will you?" She pulled out her brooch and screamed "Moon cosmic power!" Her street clothes became Sailor Moon's uniform and no sooner did Sailor Moon appear on top of the jungle gym. 

The monster was a giant sized doll who looked innocent. "Will you play with me and be my buddy?" it asked. 

"No! You have scared little children away and you mean trouble to me. I stand for love and justice. I am Sailor Moon, and I will punish you!" 

The doll's face formed a tear from the corner of the right eye. It soon began to brawl and cried out big teardrops that exploded onto the ground. "You've hurt my feelings! Now, no one will want to play with me!" A teardrop exploded on the jungle gym where Sailor Moon was standing. She escaped without getting hurt. How am I going to stop her crying? she thought. 

  
  


Darien couldn't wait any longer. "I have to help Sailor Moon," he said. Suddenly, Chibi Chibi disappeared in his arms. "Oh no, this can't be good." He frantically looked everywhere for the girl. "Chibi Chibi, where are you?" Great, Serena's gonna kill me, he thought. 

  
  


The crying became so unbearable. Sailor Moon thought about giving in and become the doll's friend, but she knew that it was a trap. "How am I going to get out of this rut?" she asked. 

A rattle hit the doll's head. "Ow!" the doll complain. "Who hit me?" 

A child's laughter came from the trees. A small dark figure jumped out and landed on top of the doll's shoulder. It was another Sailor Scout, only this one was much younger. She had hot pink heart-shaped pigtails and a white sailor suit with an indigo skirt and bows with hot pink boots. She whacked the doll many times with her rattle. "Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon!" she said as she was enjoying her fun. 

Sailor Moon gasped. Artemis was right, she thought. Chibi Chibi is another Sailor Scout. Now, I have to train her. She got Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon off of the monster and placed her down safely on the ground. She then pulled out her scepter. "Moon scepter...elimination!" The doll was immediately destroyed into moondust. 

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon clapped and giggled at the "disappearing act" from the monster. Sailor Moon picked her up and carried her in her arms. "Whatever am I going to do with you?" she asked. 

Darien found Sailor Moon holding the new Scout and ran to them. "Oh, thank God! I thought I lost Chibi Chibi...Hey! Wait a second! Chibi Chibi's another Sailor Scout?!" 

"Yeah..." 

"Oh man...Do I feel sick." He grabbed his stomach as if he was ready to vomit. 

  
  


Rini was happy when when she heard that Chibi Chibi was a new member of the team. Even the Outer Scouts were excited. Michelle looked at Amara and smiled. "Do you think we can raise this one?" 

Amara shook her head. "No. It's Serena's turn this time. She needs to learn how to raise kids. After all, she'll be a mother soon." 

Serena was too busy playing with the little child. The two wrestled until they were both tired. They were found in Serena's bedroom later that night with Rini...Sleeping like little children. 


	7. Tears of Sorrow

During his sleep, Darien was transported to Crystal Tokyo in the future. When he opened his eyes, he was in King Endymion's study and dressed up in his knight uniform. The king was standing in front of the warm fireplace and had his back toward his former self. "Prince Darien, I must have a word with you about your destiny," he said. 

Darien nodded his head. "What do you want to talk about?" 

"Your time will be up two days from today." 

"What do you mean?" 

"You won't be able to make it to America to finish your degree for college." 

"Are you saying that I am going to die?" 

The king sighed. "Yes." 

"Why? What about Serena?" 

"She'll be taken care of very well. That's why my wife sent Prince Diamond to you." 

"What secret are you keeping from me? I know you have one." 

"Your highness, you will never understand..." 

"Tell me!" 

"I died in a plane crash to America with my classmates who were going to attend Harvard College with me. I was studying law and to complete and earn my degree, I had to transfer overseas and take classes at one of the world's best college of all law firms of all time. My plane was rigged, and I couldn't survive. My girlfriend was going to move into my apartment before I left, but she found out that I was leaving and she never talked to me until I left for the airport the day of my accident. She then got married to David, an old friend of mine, and he was the father of Rini..." 

Darien was confused. "You mean she's not your first child?" 

"No, she wasn't. She was only two when the Silver Millenium arrived and her mother was put into a deep sleep. David, however, was taken away from his wife and was reborn many years before Serenity would awake again. His name was changed to Diamond, but the Wiseman played games with his mind, and he soon joined the Negamoon family. Serenity thought her husband was dead but when she heard what happened to him, she knew she couldn't bring him back to normal. That's when she brought me back to life, and two years later we found Rini and brought her back to the family." 

"So that would explain why Diamond wanted Serena. She was married to him, but when he was awaken, he joined the Negamoon and his obsession over her got the best of him." 

The king nodded his head. "Serenity wanted our destiny unchanged, but when the dark forces altered the future, everything was out of balance." 

"How should I tell Serena about this? She'll freak out..." 

"Tell her that you're going to college to America for four years and won't see her again until the summer or whenever it is possible." King Endymion unlocked a jeweled box on the mantle and pulled out a white rose with silver droplets on the petals that sparkled like diamonds. "Here, give this rose to its rightful owner. He'll be the next tuxedo knight and will protect Sailor Moon from the Negaverse." 

Darien looked at the beautiful rose. "I don't really want to break Serena's heart, but if this is what the future will be, I must not change it." He opened his eyes as the sun's golden light filled his bedroom. The white rose laid on the bedside table to his right. It was definitely not a dream. 

  
  


Serena was running to Darien's apartment as soon as she got off the elevator. It was her nineteenth birthday, and the next day'll she be moving in with Darien. But she felt like her heart was ripped out of her body and was smashed into pieces. She saw the "For Lease" sign on his door. How could he not tell me? she thought. She knocked on the door really loud. "Darien! Open up! I know you're home!" She opened the door and gasped out loud. The living room was filled with boxes full of Darien's belongings. "What are you doing?" 

"Serena, I have something important to tell you..." 

"That you lied to me?! Are you moving to another part of town?" 

"No. I'm moving to America to finish my college degree in law tomorrow. I was going to tell you when the time was right." 

"No! It's my nineteenth birthday, and just when I was ready to move in, you are ready to move out! What about our future?" 

"It'll be all right. Serena, I'll come back in the summer or whenever possible. Just promise me that..." 

"I won't!" With that said, she slammed the door and ran down the hall with tears in her eyes. She didn't want her friends to comfort her since Raye will get obnoxious with her. Her parents wouldn't care, especially her father. Andrew...Well maybe...There had to be someone she could turn to...Someone who cared so much about her...

  
  


Diamond's doorbell rang as he was reading his book. He had the a chain lock attached to the door when he cracked it open. "Serena! What are you doing here alone?! Doesn't Darien...?" 

"This is about Darien, Diamond. Can I come in and talk to you?" 

"I guess." He unlocked the door and opened it wider for her. "Would you like somethig to drink?" He headed over to a wooden cabinet that was filled with bottles of wine. 

Serena blushed. "Well, I am under-age..." 

Diamond laughed. "Don't be silly, girl. This fine wine from Italy is not for you! I'm having it. I do have some iced tea waiting in the refrigerator. Nice and cold, if I do say so myself." 

"In that case, tea does sound good." 

  
  


Out on Diamond's balcony, the two friends talked about Serena's situation with Darien. Diamond listened to the whole story and tried to do everything to keep Serena from crying. "It'll be all right. He's going to college in another country. I'm sure he'll be back for you..." 

"What if he doesn't?" 

Diamond gulped hard. "Well, you can always start Crystal Tokyo in America. You could even move to the States if you wanted to!" 

"But this is my home! I have to protect Tokyo with the Sailor Scouts from all harm!" She looked at the tea in her glass. "I don't know what to do. I was ready to move in, but now my love will be leaving tomorrow." 

"You can move in with me." He couldn't believe what he had just said. Great, you idiot, he thought. You've just asked your old crush to live in your apartment with you. What's next? Sharing the same bed? 

Serena shook her head. "No, I'll just stay at home. I have to keep an eye on both Rini and Chibi Chibi." She walked back into the house, and Diamond followed behind her. He led her to his living room and opened the glass case with glass figurines of the Sailor Scouts, Sailor Moon, and Neo-Queen Serenity. He pulled out the Sailor Moon figurine and gave it to Serena. "Happy birthday, Serena." He leaned down and gave her a kiss on her right cheek. 

"Thank you," she whispered. She kissed him back, but this one was on his lips and lasted longer than a kiss she would give to Darien. 

  
  


Meanwhile, Galaxia called for Dark Sailor Moon in her study. "I am told that there's a plane for college students attending Harvard College in America. One of those students is the man known as Tuxedo Mask. I want you and the Dark Inner Scouts to rig the trip. You will need to disguise yourselves very well." 

"Consider it done, your majesty," Dark Sailor Moon grinned. "Tuxedo Mask will be no more, and the Scouts will be weak against us." 

  
  


Darien saw Serena walking home from Diamond's appartment. He had just came back from Raye's temple and finished talking to the other Sailor Scouts and Rini. "Hey, Serena! Can I speak to you for a moment?" 

"Why? There's nothing to talk about. You'll be leaving tomorrow for America, and you want to break up with me, right?!" 

"No. I want you to come to my place tomorrow before 9AM. I want to see you one more time before I depart." 

Serena frowned. "Okay. I'll be there." She continued walking to her home. Darien, however, pulled the white rose out of his jacket. It was glowing brighter as he approached Diamond's place. "He's the one," he said. 

  
  


Diamond finished his book just in time to see a dark figure on his balcony. Tuxedo Mask was waiting for the White Prince to join him. Diamond stepped outside and transformed into his white outfit. "I know that you'll be leaving the Sailor Scouts behind tomorrow. Is there something that I need to know?" 

"Yes. Do not tell Serena this: I'll be leaving Tokyo and this world for good or until Neo-Queen Serenity has risen from her sleep. My plane will he hijacked by the Negaverse, and I will not survive the crash." He handed Diamond the white rose. "I need you to take my place as a Tuxedo knight." 

"I will accept your offer." A mask with diamonds on it appeared on Diamond's pale face. "From now on, I'll be known as Tuxedo Diamond Mask, protector of Earth and the Sailor Scouts." 

Tuxedo Mask smiled with gratitude. "Thank you. You may also love my dear Serena like I have loved her. But please keep tomorrow's accident a secret." 

"I will." 

"Good. Until then, my friend, it was nice knowing you. And thank you for saving my life a few days ago." Tuxedo Mask jumped off the balcony and disappeared within seconds. The new Tuxedo knight detransformed himself into David Jewelston. He was holding the white rose in his hand and walked back into his apartment. 

  
  


Serena ran to Darien's apartment the next morning and saw him standing outside his red Corvette. "Darien!" She was running out of breath when she finally caught up to him. "Please, don't leave me." 

"Serena, I have no choice. I have to do this." He sighed and looked into her eyes. Tears were forming and he saw old memories of the two of them together...The Moon Kingdom from many years ago...His battle against Sailor Moon when he was Queen Beryl's slave...His attempt to save Serena and him from Alan and Ann...His battle to rescue Serena from the then-evil Prince Diamond's clutches...So many battles he shared with her and so many times he loved her. How he wished his future could have been changed. 

"Darien, I'll always love you." Serena leaned up and kissed him. "Don't forget to write as soon as you get there." 

"I won't. I'll miss you, Serena." He opened his car door, started the engine, and drove to the airport. Serena ran after the car as fast as she could. When she felt that she couldn't run anymore, she screamed "Darien!" 

  
  


The Dark Sailor Scouts took over the roles as the pilots and flight attendants. Darien sensed something was wrong when he stepped into his plane. Nothing bad happened when they took off. About twenty adult students talked about how great Harvard College was except for him. He was waiting for the accident to happen. 

Finally, the Dark Sailor Scouts showed their true identities and frightened many people. "Don't worry," the evil leader said. "You'll all be going to the same place in less than two minutes. Any last words?" Men ran to the emergency exits but the doors all of a sudden disappeared into thin air. The plane suddenly dipped down toward the ocean. The Dark Scouts vanished, and Darien ran into the cockpit. He tried to get the plane to go up but the system was locked. It was too late. The plane crashed into the ocean. Water smashed the windows and screams filled the burning wreckage. 

  
  


There were no survivors. 

  
  


Serena, remember me. A voice that sounded like Darien's woke Serena up from her afternoon nap. It was already evening, and she heard her mother crying downstairs. She went into the living room and saw everyone in her family, including Rini and Chibi Chibi, comforting Ilene. "Mom, what's the matter? What's wrong?" Serena asked. 

Ilene gasped in surprise. "You haven't heard about what happened to Darien?" 

"No..." 

"Serena," Kent began, "Darien was killed in a plane crash in the Pacific Ocean. No one made it out alive. I'm sorry to tell you this." 

Serena's eyes were filling up with tears. "What? He's dead?" She shook her head. "No! This can't be happening!" She slipped into her shoes at the front door and ran out of the house. 

"Serena!" Ilene called. 

Kent held his wife back. "No. Let her go for now. She'll come back." 

Rini wanted to chase after her future mother. "This can't be happening," she whispered. "Daddy's dead and now my future will be different." 

  
  


Back at Crystal Tokyo, King Endymion laid in bed and was extremely weak. The queen stood by his side hoping that he'll get better. "Is there something wrong with your younger self in the past?" 

"He's dead, my love. And I'm weak. It'll take me a while to get better. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." 

"No! I'll have the Scouts watch over you. I'm not losing you again!" Serenity argued. The king shook his head. "I will be okay," he muttered. 

  
  


Serena didn't want to see the Scouts or Andrew. They would just say "He was such a good friend. We're really gonna miss him." Of course, that wouldn't help one bit. She ran and ran to Diamond's apartment. She knocked constantly on his door until he was able to greet her. "What's wrong, Serena?" 

Serena just stood there until she was able to speak again. Tears were pouring down from her face, and there was a big lump in her throat. 

Diamond knew what hapenned. "He's dead, isn't he?" 

"Yes..." She ran to him and pressed her tear-stained face into his chest. "Why?! Why did he have to die?!" She cried so much her tears were soaking his shirt. 

"I don't know." He walked her into his living room and closed the door. Leaning against it, he ran his fingers through her golden hair and soothed her to keep her from crying all night. "It's gonna be all right. I'm here." Diamond felt bad about Darien's death. It was amazing that the two men didn't butt heads with each other when Diamond arrived a few days before the plane crash. 

  
  


He expected her to go to her house after their small visit. Serena, however, didn't feel like going back home. "Can I stay here with you tonight?" she asked. 

Diamond looked at her strangely. "Why?" 

"I don't want to go home." 

"But your parents- -."

"They won't mind. I want to stay far away from them tonight." 

Diamond smiled. "I understand." He showed her the guest room where she would be sleeping. It was just a normal room with two doors: one that exited to the hallway and one that led to his bedroom. "I keep the one to the hallway locked. If a stanger enters the house and comes through the hallway, he won't have to worry about you. He'll have to deal with me." 

That or you want to have me, Serena thought. She watched Diamond make her bed. "Goodnight, Serena." Before she could give him her goodnight, he kissed her passionately and left her room.

  
  


On Galaxia's ship, the evil queen and her Sailor Scouts celebrated their first victory. They destroyed Sailor Moon's love and now stopped the future king of Earth from starting his journey to royalty. "Now how shall we rid the Scouts?" Queen Galaxia asked. 

"I say we find the Super Sailor powers and claim them for our own," Dark Sailor Moon suggested. "We will be victorious!" 

"When shall we begin?" 

"Very soon."


	8. The Return of Super Sailor Moon

Serena woke up the next day from her miserable sleep. She was still tired since she was thinking about Darien the whole night and couldn't sleep a wink. She still felt like crying again. However, the smell of fresh cooked bacon aroused her stomach and made her realize where she was. She was still in Diamond's apartment and in his guest bed. She slipped into her clothes from the previous day and walked into the kitchen. Breakfast was being served with two places at the table already set. 

"I see you're awake." Serena spun around and saw Diamond behind her. "You did this for me?" she asked. 

"Yeah. I didn't want to bother you or anything..." 

"Oh no! It's okay. It smells so good. Thanks for making breakfast." 

"It's nothing." 

"Since when did you know how to cook? Didn't the servants of your family do the meals for you?" 

"Yes but I was taught a few things before I made my way back here." Diamond poured some coffee into his mug. "What would you like to drink?" 

"Milk if that's fine with you." 

"It's okay." He poured her a glass of milk and placed the cup at her spot. "Are you sure you're okay, Serena?" 

"I'm sure!" she insisted. "Diamond, I must speak with you." 

"Yeah. Shoot." 

"Can I move in with you?" 

He spat out the coffee that was in his mouth. "Are you kidding?" 

"No. Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" 

"A good thing! I wouldn't mind sharing my place with you." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes. And I bet your father wouldn't mind." 

"He shouldn't. He thinks you should be my boyfriend." 

  
  


Andrew and his sister Elizabeth heard about Darien's accident and tried so hard to comfort Serena at the Crown Center Restaurant and Acrade. "Serena, we know how much you miss Darien," Andrew said. "He was a great guy and a great lover to you." 

"But you have idea how much he meant to me!" Serena started to go into another period of tears. "I was going to marry him in a year or two!" 

"Serena, it'll be okay," Elizabeth assured her. "Andy and I are here to help if you need anything." 

"Thanks. I have to go." Serena left for Raye's temple and needed to talk the Sailor Scouts. She instead ran into Seiya who was out on his daily walk. She tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and landed into his arms. "Are you okay, miss?" 

Did he just call me miss? she thought. "Yes. I didn't mean to bump into you, sir." 

Seiya laughed. When he looked into her face, he felt that he knew her from somewhere. "Do I know you?" 

"Yeah. I was at the concert a few days ago at my old high school..." 

"I think I saw you in the crowd. I'm sorry the whole thing was rudely interrupted by that monster." 

"It was okay. I hope your next gig will be better than the last." 

"Thank you." He felt a weird feeling inside him. He heard his inner Sailor Star Scout's voice in his mind. "This girl has some incredible energy in her. She is not like most people," it whispered. 

Serena backed away from Seiya. "I'm terribly sorry for running into you. You see, I'm having a hard time..." She blushed for a moment. "I guess I shouldn't be talking about my personal life in front of a famous teen idol." 

Seiya shook his head. "Most girls do. You can continue your story if you desire." 

"Well, my boyfriend just died in a plane crash to America. I was going to move into his place, but he didn't tell me that he was going to finish his college degree in the States. Now, I'm having a difficult time trying to cope with his death." She started to cry her life away. 

He place his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry to hear about your boyfriend. I'm sure he was very good to you. What's your name?" 

"Huh?" She wasn't paying any attention to him. 

"Your name." 

"Oh! Serena. Serena Tsukino." 

"Serena is such a pretty name for such a pretty girl like you." 

"You mean it?" 

"Yeah." 

"Seiya..." She turned away from him. "I have to go. I'm needed at home. Nice meeting you!" She felt guilty for leaving him. The truth was the fact that she was starting to like Diamond when he took her into his apartment for the night. He too was upset about Darien's death, even though he knew what would happen. Seiya, however, understood her feelings and told her what he thought about her. Pretty girl? she thought. Why would he call me that? 

  
  


Her mother didn't jump the gun when Serena walked into the doorway a few minutes later. It was amazing that Ilene wasn't upset that her girl spent the night at Diamond's house. Kent didn't even blow up. That was, of course, before lunchtime. "Mom and Dad, I have decided to move in with David," Serena began. 

"What?!" Her dad's face was all red. 

"Really, Serena?" Ilene asked. "That's nice to hear. I would love to help you move out the 'nest.'" 

Kent slammed the newspaper down onto the table. "No, you won't, honey. That girl of mine cannot and will not move into a guy's house until she is married!" 

Chibi Chibi began to cry. Rini hugged her to calm her down. "It's okay," she said soothingly. "Serena, if you do..." 

"I know what I'm doing!" 

"You're such a ditz, Serena," Sammy said. "If you and this David guy decide to go farther than just room mates..." 

"Shut up, Sammy!" Serena screamed. "Dad, please let me move in with David. He treats me better than Darien sometimes and I'm 19, not 9!" 

Kent took a deep breath. "Well...We'll talk about it tonight." 

  
  


Galaxia looked at the lights of Tokyo that night. It was such a pretty sight from her spaceship. "Too bad this lovely city will be covered in darkness when I take over. This wouldn't have happened if Serenity actually believed me and not ban me to another part of the universe." 

Iron Mouse silently approached to her. "Your majesty, the leader of your Sailor Scouts wish to talk to you." 

The queen snapped to her fingers. Dark Sailor Moon entered into the study. "Queen Galaxia, we have some bad news." 

"Did Tuxedo Mask survive?" 

"No. My Sailor Scouts believed that the Crisis Brooch that Super Sailor Moon wears is almost done. It could be a problem if we don't accquire the Dark Forces from the Silver Imperial Crystal." 

"If we don't, then you won't become Shadow Sailor Moon?" 

"Right."

"Then we must plan a big attack. But how?" 

  
  


"You're what?!" 

All the Sailor Scouts gasped when they heard about Serena's news the next day. "You can't, Serena!" Raye warned her. "It's Diamond we're talking about here! He was an enemy of ours, and now you want to move in with him. And Darien?! How would he feel about this?" 

"He wouldn't mind!" 

Mina shook her head. "Let's face the facts: Diamond is not in love with you. He's lusting for you. He wants to- -" 

"No! I trust him! He wouldn't never even consider that unless I say so! I know it's weird, but maybe we were meant to be." 

Trista agreed. "You might be right, Serena." 

"What do you mean?" Amara asked. 

"Before the Silver Millenium came, Sailor Moon got married to another person before she married King Darien. He somehow joined the Negaverse before his wife woke up from her sleep."

"So if Diamond is supposedly Serena's first love, then we have fought an old ally," Amy suggested. 

"And I feel really sad if it's true," Serena whispered. 

  
  


Seiya told his brothers about his encounter with Serena. "I think she may be the one we're helping out in the battle against Galaxia." 

"If so, then we may have to avoid seeing her in public," Yaten said. "We cannot let her know that we too are Sailor Scouts." 

"You're right. But I had feelings for her..." 

"Seiya's in love with a fan?" Taiki laughed. 

"Well, I don't know! I really wanted to kiss her but I couldn't. It'd be wrong for me to do so. You do know that we are not really men." 

"You're right." Yaten frowned. "Wait. Didn't you say she lost her boyfriend who was on his way to the States?" 

"Yeah. Why?" 

Yaten turned white. "We have met our true leader then. And we didn't even know it!" 

"What are we going to do?" Taiki asked. 

Seiya narrowed his eyes at the other two men. "Play it cool and keep the truth about her as a secret." 

  
  


Serena walked through the park that night. She was exhausted from moving her stuff into her new room mate's home. Diamond was kind enough to give up his guest bed for her and promised her parents that nothing bad will happen to their daughter. He made a vow that he wouldn't dare to touch her if she didn't allow him. 

The crescent moon glowed a bright light, and the sky was filled with stars shining everywhere. Serena felt a cold wind and spun around to find another copy of herself only dressed in black. "Hello, Sailor Moon," the dark Serena smiled. "You know who I am, don't you?" 

Serena quickly pulled out her brooch from her pocket and screamed "Moon Cosmic Power!" Within seconds, she became Sailor Moon while her double turned into Dark Sailor Moon. "You won't get away with it," she warned. 

"Do you wish to battle alone?" 

Sailor Moon gritted her teeth. "Bring it on." 

  
  


Diamond didn't pay attention to the sparkling brightness that glowed on and off around the crystal white rose on his table. He was too busy read his romance novel. Somehow he heard Darien's voice inside. "Sailor Moon needs you!" he ordered. "Go now!" 

  
  


Sailor Moon did needed his help all right. She was knocked down into the ground after receiving a big whipping from Dark Sailor Moon's dark tiara. "Give up?" Dark Sailor Moon sneered. 

"No..." Sailor Moon tried to stand up, but she collasped back down after losing so much strength. 

Dark Sailor Moon stood above her dark scepter in her hands. "It's such a shame to leave you cry for mercy, but it's all a shame that you have to die so young." Before she could make a move, a white rose knocked the scepter out of her hands. "No!" she screamed as she saw the rose. "He can't be alive!" 

Sailor Moon gasped as she saw the rose too. "Can it be...?" She looked up and saw Prince Diamond with a diamond mask covering the area around his eyes. "Diamond?" 

Dark Sailor Moon groaned. "Not you again! You'll pay for this!" 

"No I won't!" He ran toward her with his diamond sword in his hands and swung it at his target. He missed. Dark Sailor Moon leaped out of the way and knocked him off his feet as she kicked his ankles. 

Sailor Moon quickly pulled out her scepter. "Moon scepter..." 

"Think again, Moon brat!" Dark Sailor Moon yelled. "Dark Moon scepter destruction!" The Dark Forces from her scepter knocked out Sailor Moon cold and unconscious. The evil Scout smiled as she defeated her worthless copy of herself. "The end has come." 

"No it hasn't! Mars celestial fire surround!" Sailor Mars's fire wall shot up from the ground and surrounded Dark Sailor Moon. 

"Uranus world shaking!" 

"Jupiter thunderclap crash!" An earthquake that Sailors Uranus and Jupiter had created shook the ground beneath the Galaxian Sailor Scout's feet. 

"Pluto dead scream!" A blinding purple light was heading toward her. Quickly, Dark Sailor Moon dodged it and leaped out of the fire wall. Sailors Mercury and Neptune put the flames out and thought they should combine their powers together, but when they heard Sailor Mini Moon crying over the lifeless body of her leader, all ten of the Sailor Scouts surrounded Sailor Moon. Tears began to fall down from their faces and landed on her. "Please don't die," Sailor Mini Moon whispered constantly. 

Tuxedo Diamond Mask saw the dying Sailor Moon and knelt down beside her. "Sailor Moon, wake up." He gently kissed her forehead and her tiara disappeared into her golden crescent moon marking. Her Sailor Scout uniform also changed into the uniform that was once belonged to Super Sailor Moon. The old transformation brooch accquired the superior powers and turned into a heart-shaped brooch with a crystalized moon symbol. 

She finally opened her eyes. 

"Welcome back, sweetie," he smiled. 

"What happened?" she asked. 

"Let's just say that Super Sailor Moon lives again." 

She nodded. "I think I can fight again." She stood up and faced her new challenge: Shadow Sailor Moon. "I see you have also changed." 

"Yes. Just be aware that whenever you transform into a higher level, I do the same." Their scepters became heart-shaped rods. The only difference is the fact that Shadow Sailor Moon's rod was black and not red. "Shadow moon heart ache!" Black hearts began to come toward Super Sailor Moon. 

Dodging from the attack, the new and improved Sailor Scout of justice also made her move. "Moon rainbow heart ache!" This time, red hearts were ready to hit Shadow Sailor Moon. However, the target vanished. "I'll be back for you, Sailor Moon!" she vowed. 

"And I'll be ready for you, Dark Sailor Moon." 

  
  


All the Sailor Scouts were glad to have their superior powers back. They didn't noticed that the Sailor Star Scouts saw the whole battle from the trees. "Looks like we're gonna need to be on alert at all times," Sailor Star Healer commented. 

"Yes," Sailor Star Fighter agreed. "We found Super Sailor Moon. Now we need to protect her and help her to become Eternal Sailor Moon." 

  
  


Meanwhile, Galaxia was happy to hear that her Galaxian Sailor Scouts became Shadow Galaxian Sailor Scouts. "Iron Mouse, find a place in Tokyo where we may call it 'home.'" 

Iron Mouse looked at the queen with a surprised look on her face. "You're moving onto Earth?" 

"Yes. I have big plans for the Sailor Scouts. Also, I need to find out who is the man behind that diamond mask. He looks so familar." 

"Yes, your majesty." Iron Mouse left the study and allowed Galaxia to be alone. "If that man is Prince Diamond, I got a big surprise for him when we meet again," the queen smiled with an evil grin. "A big surprise indeed."


	9. Forbidden Love

Serena and Diamond didn't get home until 10 later that night. Mainly it was because Serena was hungry after the battle, and they decided to have a malt at the Crown Center Restaurant. By the time they got home, she was too sleepy to do anything else. 

Diamond, however, wanted to finish his book in bed. Just as he was reading a steamy scene he would love to do with his new room mate and maybe future wife, Serena walked into his bedroom in her pink pajamas. A blush filled her cheeks as she noticed what he was reading. She also realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt over his strong bare chest. "I didn't mean to come in without permission," she apologized. 

"It's okay. I have no problem. Going to bed?" 

"Yeah. I just wanted to say goodnight and thanks for you help." 

"It was nothing. Is there something wrong? You look kinda red in the face." 

Serena's embarrassment grew. "I didn't expect you to find you here shirtless and reading a romance novel in bed." She wanted to elaborate her comment but stopped before she was going to faint. Oh God, I hope he's wearing something underneath those sheets, she thought. 

"For starters, it's hot in here, and I have a thing for reading at night, especially for reading these kinds of book." Diamond placed the book on the bedside table and pulled down the sheets just a little bit. 

She couldn't take it anymore. "Well, goodnight!" She walked quickly to her room and turned off the lights. She didn't want to know what was on his mind. All night, she tried so hard to fall asleep. Two hours later, she finally gave up. Hopping out of bed, she tiptoed into Diamond's room. She peered into it from the doorway. He was asleep in his bed and wasn't even snoring unlike most men she knew. The moonlight made his silver hair shine and his body glow. 

I must be crazy or something, Serena thought as she climbed onto the bed next to him. As she began to close her eyes, she heard his voice whispering "Did you have a nightmare?" 

"No." She opened her eyes wide and nearly fell out of the bed. "You're up?!" 

"I was up when I heard you coming into my room. Why did want to sleep with me?" 

"I couldn't sleep." She didn't want to tell him why, but he knew what she was thinking. 

Diamond made room on his right for her. "You can stay here in my room for the night. I promise we won't do anything else but sleep." 

"I better go to my room. I'm sorry to wake you up." 

He watched her leave and made himself comfortable. "No you're not, Serena," he muttered. 

  
  


She felt so embarrassed she didn't even want to look at him at breakfast in the morning. What was I thinking? she thought as she ate some of her scrambled eggs. 

"Did you sleep well?" Diamond asked as he sat down next to her at the table. 

"Yeah..." 

"About last night..." 

Serena glared at him. "Do you want to talk about it now?! I sure as heck don't!" 

"Serena, you don't have to yell at me." 

"Am I yelling at you?! All I'm trying to do is to get my point across: I thought I was under a spell last night! I probably lost my mind just thinking about you! And before you even ask: no, I am not in love with you!" She finally sat back down in her chair as she finished her little speech. 

Diamond sighed. "But you trust me, right?" 

Tear swelled up in her eyes. "I don't know! If I love you, it'll break my heart just dating another man, especially an old enemy, and not Darien. I can't break my promise to him, even though he's gone." 

He was about to tell her the truth but thought of an idea to work his way around it. "Yes, you can. Think about it: when you awake from your deep sleep in the future, you can bring Darien back to life and forget about me. Wouldn't Darien agree?" 

Serena looked at him for a long time. "He would," she muttered. 

  
  


The two room mates didn't know that they were being watched from about 5 yards away in downtown Tokyo. There was a girl who looked just like Serena only dressed in black. She sneered at her counterpart but had her eyes set on the young man walking next to his friend and having such a good time with her. "You better watch out, Diamond," the strange girl said. "You might help me take over Toyko and bring forth the Silver Millenium." 

  
  


Rini, Chibi Chibi, and Diana, Luna and Artemis's child who was the purple cat on top of Rini's head, were all playing on the playground outside of Rini's elementary school. Melissa, a classmate of Rini, was with them as they rode on the little merry-go-round, climbed the jungle gym, and had a blast on the swings. As they were leaving the swing set, Rini felt a weird presence from far away. She started to shiver with fear. "Something's not right," she said. 

"What's wrong, Small Lady?" Diana asked with her ears perked up in confusion. 

"I have no idea." 

"I don't think anything bad happening," Melissa assured her. 

"Nothing bad's happening now but soon." Rini started to leave but turned to her friend. "Mel, I have to go. I have a bad feeling something bad is coming." 

"Okay. Talk to you later, Rini!" She waved goodbye as the threesome of the future ran to Raye's temple. 

  
  


"Okay, Diamond. What do you think?" Serena showed him two shirts: a striped purple and white shirt with a pink heart in the center and a black shirt with a red rose in the middle. 

Diamond looked carefully. He frowned at the rose shirt. "Serena, don't you think that shirt would make you...Unconfortable?" 

She laughed. "Yeah, right! It's..." She looked at the rose long and hard until she realized what her friend meant. A tear fell down her cheek, and she put the shirt away. She grabbed the purple-striped shirt and walked up to the cash register. "Darien," she whispered under her breath. If she bought that rose shirt, she would never be happy when she'd wear since it reminded her the good times she used to spend with her late boyfriend. As soon as the other shirts was paid for, the couple walked out of the department store, and Molly came by them less than a minute later. "Serena! I have some good news!" She looked at Diamond for a minute. "Can I speak with her alone?" she asked. 

"Oh, no! Not a problem!" He watched Serena and her classmate walk into another store, and he sat down on a bench in the middle of the mall. He saw a shadow walked up to him and looked up with surprise. "Serena?" 

"Hi, Diamond." 

"I thought you left." He studied her carefully. "And how did you change your outfit quickly?" 

"Nevermind my appearance. The Scouts and I need you." 

"What for?" 

"It's an emergency!" This Serena was getting frustrated with him. 

"I...I somehow don't trust you." 

"Don't trust me?!" Fire was beginning to burn in her eyes. "What makes you say that?" 

"Well, you didn't wear any black when you left me a few minutes ago!" 

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down toward her. "Would you trust me if I did this?" She yanked him closer until their lips touched. The strange Serena moved her eyes in the direction of where her goody-two-shoes twin was coming back from the other store. 

"No!" Serena yelled as she saw her room mate kissing a girl who looked just like her. Dropping her bags, she ran to them and separated Diamond from this weird copy. "What do you think you're doing?!" 

The dark Serena smiled and snapped her fingers. A rush of cold air filled the mall, and people all around them were magically knocked out unconscience. The building grew dark, and Serena knew that this was not good. She tried to find her evil clone in the fog, but instead she found Shadow Sailor Moon. "You can't be her!" She pulled out her brooch from her pants pocket and screamed "Moon Warp Power!" The dorky Serena suddenly became Sailor Moon and then immediately transformed into Super Sailor Moon. 

  
  


Super Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon walked around the mall reluctantly. Both of the young Scouts were scared since the fog made the place look creepy. Little Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon clutched onto her peer's waist and buried her face into Super Sailor Mini Moon's pink, yellow, and white skirt for protection. 

"It's okay," Mini Moon said in a soothing voice. She jumped when she heard a noise behind her. "What was that?" She slowly turned around and saw Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten behind her. "What are you doing here?!" she demanded. "This is Sailor business!" 

Seiya smiled. "We know. We're just kinda stuck in the patchy fog. Do you know the way out of this place?" 

A way out? Mini Moon thought. I could sure try to find the exit at this rate! She started to say something but hesitated. "No," she said dryly. 

Taiki shrugged his shoulders. "And I thought all Sailor Scouts knew their way around a city." 

"I have no clue if we're even in the mall! We could be in a Negaverse creep's trap!" 

Yaten raised his eyebrow. "Really? Would this explain why we are freezing out butts off and can't see anything thanks to this fog, young lady?" 

"Yeah..." She started to back away from them. 

Seiya knelt down beside her. "Don't mind my friends. What's your name?" 

"I'm Sailor Mini Moon, but I'm right now Super Sailor Mini Moon." 

"And this small one holding onto to you?" 

"That's Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon. She can't talk, but I know she's very scared." 

"Do you know Sailor Moon?" 

"Yeah! She's my leader. I'm looking for her now, but I'm kinda lost." 

Seiya winked at his band mates. "Well, good luck," he said as they started to walk away from the two Scouts. 

Mini Moon was mad. "Aren't you guys going to help me find Sailor Moon?" 

Taiki shook his head. "No. You can do it, Super Sailor Mini Moon. We believe in you." The three men walked into the fog until the shadow-like figures disappeared. 

Mini Moon was confused. "Why weren't they knocked out like the other shoppers here?" she asked to herself. As Sailor Chibi Chibi began to cry, she rushed down next to her. "Don't cry! We're gonna get overselves out of this mess...Soon." 

"How about now?" Rini looked up and saw the Sailor Starlights stand right in front of her. She heard the legends and had always wanted to fight with them. However, she didn't expect to see them at a time like this. Without Sailor Moon, she wasn't sure if she could trust them. 

Sailor Star Fighter extended her hand to her ally. "Need to find Sailor Moon?" Mini Moon nodded yes. "Come with us then." 

"Okay." 

  
  


Shadow Sailor Moon used her mega kick to send Super Sailor Moon over to the other side of the mall's walkway. "Give up?" 

Super Sailor Moon slowly rose to her feet. "Not...Yet." She almost fell back down but resisted the urge. She looked at Tuxedo Diamond Mask, who was also injured very badly. Neither of them were ready to end without a good fight. 

The evil Super Sailor Moon was ready to strike them with her Dark Moon Heart Ache but didn't noticed the pink hearts coming straight for her. BOOM! One by one, the hearts slammed into her left cheek, and she was knocked down to the titled floor. "How dare you attack me like that!" she complained. She looked everywhere for the person who was responsible damaging her pretty face, but the fog was so thick she couldn't make out who was coming up to her. "Show me you face, you little brat!" 

"I wouldn't say brat if I were you," Sailor Star Fighter's voice echoed inside Shadow Sailor Moon's head. 

"Who-who's there?" The fog began to diminish, the five mysterious shadows appeared in flesh right before her. Her eyes widened with fear and anger. "No! The Starlights have arrived!" 

It was them all right. Behind Super Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon stood the legendary Sailor Starlights: Sailor Star Healer, Sailor Star Maker, and, of course, Sailor Star Fighter. They were all ready to fight, but being a wimp to go up against them, Shadow Sailor Moon started to retreat. "I'll get you back, Sailor snobs!" she sneered as she disappeared back to Queen Galaxia's ship. 

  
  


Within minutes, the mall was active and alive again. Serena, Diamond, Rini, and Chibi Chibi walked out into the parking lot, all tired from the battle they could have lost if it weren't for the "reinforcements" who helped scare that wimpy Shadow Sailor Moon. 

Serena looked up at Diamond as they found his white convertible. "Diamond, do you think it's possible that we could go out tonight and have some Italian food?" 

"Sounds good to me. I did, however, plan for a dinner for two at my place with candlelights and some soft music in the background..." 

"Diamond and Serena sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Rini sang as she listened in onto their converstaion. She jumped into the car and locked the door before her future mother could smack her silly across the head. 

"Augh! Wait until we take you to my parents' house," Serena whined. "Then, you'll pay!" 


	10. Let's Make a Night to Remember

Author's note: as most of you could probably tell, I've went back a made some few changes in the first nine chapters. This one might cause the rating to go up. I know that Diamond is not really Rini's real dad, but in my perspective he should be, and this chapter should explain how it came to be. I'm sorry for those who didn't like the original text, but please don't flame me! Where I live in America, I can't find Stars anywhere! Forgive me if I mess up! And if you've been reading this story lately, consider this "episode" as a lost one or a "soon-to-be-edited-for-America" one. 

  
  


Queen Galaxia was not too pleased when Dark Sailor Moon returned to the ship. "Why did you run away from those Sailor Scouts?" she demanded. "You're starting to act like your twin when she was 14!" 

"You don't understand, your Majesty. I ran away from death. I was going to be killed from the Starlights!" 

"The Starlights?" Galaxia was puzzled by the name. 

"Yes. They're these Sailor Scouts who don't even look like normal Scouts. They wear leather outfits that show a lot of skin, and they look like boys. To be honest, I could sense that they were stronger than Super Sailor Moon herself!" 

The description of the mysterious Scouts finally registered in Galaxia's mind. "No! They came back to destroy me! How are we going to stop them?!" 

Dark Sailor Moon started to back away from her angry queen. "I have no idea. It's impossible to make clones out of them." She had to say something to calm down Galaxia. "However, I did seduce that gullible Prince Diamond." 

"How?" 

"I just transformed into Sailor Moon's identity as Serena Tsukino, and I gave him a kiss. He doesn't know that my kiss was filled with dark energy." 

"In other words..." 

"In other words, he'll be back as his former self, but he can still be on the side of good. I just have to control his mind. I can also control his dreams and desires and make them come true." 

Galaxia smiled. "Dark Sailor Moon, there are some days you make me want to punish you, and there are some days you make me want to promote you. I like your idea. Soon, Sailor Moon's new 'weakness' will be with us, and he can do all the dirty work and let us watch the fights from above." 

  
  


The evil Prince Diamond was knocked down to the ground after sacrficing his life for Sailor Moon. He was dying in her arms as she cried for him. "I'm sorry, Sailor Moon," he said before he disappeared. He felt pain in his body and knew that his death had come. 

That pain, however, shot everywhere inside him and forced him to open his eyes. Diamond laid in his bed with his sheets tangled around him. "Something's not right," he muttered as he ran into his bathroom. He flipped on the lights and looked into the mirror. "No, it can be," he whispered. 

The upside-down black moon insignia appeared on his forehead. He touched it, and it glowed dark and evil. He screamed in pain from the throbbing of the dark energy. Suddenly, the mark went away and the pain disappeared. Diamond checked himself one more time. The black moon was gone. "Was that a dream?" 

  
  


Serena decided to cook breakfast that morning. She made biscuits and gravy, sausage, and smokey links with orange juice for her and coffee for her sleeping room mate. She didn't hear Diamond walking into the kitchen and she nearly bumped into while she was putting the dirty cooking utensils into the dishwasher. "Sorry, Diamond," she apologized. "I didn't mean to- -" 

He didn't give her time to finish her sentence. He pulled her up against him and kissed her long, hard, and passionately. She didn't realized what happened to him during the night. With all her strength, she pushed him back and tried to control her breathing. "Why did you do that?" she demanded. 

"I want you, Serenity." 

"Serenity?! Diamond, it's me. Serena of the 21st century! Not Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo! What happened to you? You got that lustful look in your eyes." 

"What lustful look?" Somehow, the dark energy left him again. 

"Come on, Diamond. You know or you wouldn't be kissing me like that!" 

"I didn't kiss you, and I truly don't know what we're talking about. I don't even know how I got out of bed." 

"Diamond, you do too! The last time you kissed me like that was when you kidnapped me and almost took my viginity away four years ago! If I hadn't know any better, you probably..." She realized what had happened to him. That Dark Sailor Moon kissed him and brought him back to the Negaverse, she thought. "No..."

"No what?" 

"What did that evil Dark Sailor Moon do to you?" 

"I have no idea..." 

  
  


Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru heard about Diamond's condition thanks to Trista's powerful mind. She tried to locate Serena mentally and knew something was not right. "He is now considered as an ally but an enemy," she told her fellow Scouts. 

"Well, he did try to force the queen into loving him," Michelle reminded her. "Yet, he gave up his life to protect Serena." 

"What are we going to do now?" Amara asked. 

Trista lowered her head. "Nothing. I'm afraid that tonight we're gonna have to let Diamond and Serena sleep together." 

"Why?!" Hotaru asked. "He can't possibly make her his not now!" 

"Is this the night where Rini begans to be developed?" Amara wondered. 

Trista nodded. "Yes." 

  
  


Dark Sailor Moon watched them from the balcony outside of them apartment that night. Serena and Diamond were playing a close game of "Sailor Moon Chess." She looked at him and smiled. "Tonight, your ultimate dream will come true before you dare to sleep," she promised. She vanished into thin air right before the couple walked outside. Serena leaned onto the railing and looked at the city of Tokyo. The city lights shone everywhere in the night. "It's so pretty up here, Diamond," she said dreamily. 

He wrapped his arms against her and pulled her closer to him. "It is not as pretty as you are," he whispered in her ear. 

"I've a funny feeling that we're meant to be." She turned around so she could face him. Her blue eyes sparkled with the smile on her face that she was wearing. "Don't you agree, Diamond?" 

He didn't answer the question. All he could think about was his lust for his one true love. He pressed his cold lips against hers that were warm. The ice inside her began to melt, and she thought heart was on fire. "Serena, I love you so much. We need to get married sometime before the holidays come. I can see us together with Rini and walking in the park. Heck, I can- -" 

She clamped his mouth shut with her hand and shook her head. "Don't say things like that. You make me feel so weak when you tell me what you can see." 

He, however, began to kiss her passionately until she couldn't stand anymore. Without separating their mouths from each other, they walked back into the apartment and kissed some more. Ten minutes later, his shirt was drenched with sweat. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked as they entered into his bedroom and he sat on the bed. 

Serena placed herself onto his lap. She was about to kiss again until she realized what was going on between them. "I-I can't," she stammered. "I know where this is going, and I can't do it. I'm scared." 

"Don't be. I will be with you no matter what happens." He felt her fingers sliding up his waist, and she pulled his shirt over his head. "Serena, do you want me?" 

She looked at him. She started to say something, but his mesmorizing third eye appeared on his forehead and began to hypontize her. "Yes," she whispered. 

"I love you, Serenity." He gave her a passionate kiss and began to undo the buttons of her shirt. 

  
  


Raye and Mina felt something weird while talking on the phone. "Mina, I've a feeling that Diamond and Serena are doing something that they're not supposed to do," Raye said. 

"What do you think they are doing? Getting drunk?" 

"No. Something more than that." 

  
  


Rini also felt something weird inside her. Luna looked at her with fear and rushed by the future princess's side. "Rini, what's happening?!" 

"What's wrong with her, Mama?" Diana asked. 

The little girl rolled around her bed trying to relieve the pain. "Something's happening to Serena. Something dark..." 

  
  


An hour passed. Their clothes were all in a pile on the floor, and they bodies were glistening from the light beside the bed. It was the most amazing experience either of them had ever imagined. She willingly gave herself to him, and he touched in a way she never felt before. Lying in bed with a sheet protecting them, Serena and Diamond were exhausted from their lovemaking. "Serenity, I've always wanted to do this for a such long time," he confessed. 

"Then why did I wait so long?" 

"You knew there would be a special night that would be shared with someone who actually loved you. You knew it was me." He placed is hand on the sheet that covered her stomach. "Do you know what's going to happen in 9 months?" 

Serena's eyes widened. "Rini?" 

Diamond smiled. "Yeah." She fell asleep in the middle of their conversation. He turned off the light and rested his chin on top of her head. On his forehead, his black moon was glowing because of his lust, but their was a golden crescent moon insignia, like Serena's, that was right above it glowing for he shared his soul with the woman he wanted. He, too, fell asleep and slept with a smile on his pale face. He had finally found his golden angel. 

  
  


Dark Sailor Moon couldn't believe that Diamond's mind was obeying her orders. She also couldn't believe that she would help Serena give birth to Rini. "It actually worked," she announced. 

"What worked?" Dark Sailor Mini Moon asked. 

"My plan. We can now control our our friend's mind. He's filled with the dark energy." 

"Did your kiss turn him against the Scouts?" 

"No, but it made him act wild tonight with my counterpart," she laughed. 

  
  


Sunlight filled the bedroom around 7AM. Serena woke up next to Diamond and blushed from the night before. She had never felt so safe and loved by an old arch enemy. He made her feel so special from the way they mated. She stroke his bare chest and kissed his neck. "Morning, sweetie." 

He opened his sparkling violet eyes. "Did you sleep well?" 

"Did I ever! You're such a good kisser." 

"Do you want me to kiss you?" 

Serena raised an eyebrow. "If you do, will you hold me again?" 

He laughed. "What were you dreaming last night?" 

"You mean you don't remember what happened between the two of us?" 

"Serena, nothing happened..." 

"Yes, something did happen. Is there any other reason why I would be sleeping next to you?" She slid her hand under the sheets and left a trail from his chest down toward his waist with her finger. 

"What on earth are you doing?" He held her hand away from the private part she wanted to touch.

She leaned up against him and whispered in his ear. "Make love to me, Diamond. You're making me so restless." 

He jumped out of his bed and realized he was naked. "Where are my jeans, Serena?!" he demanded. 

"Over there in that pile of clothes. I know you won't admit to our intimate relationship." 

"I didn't do anything!" 

"Then why were you saying things from your fantasies about me?" 

"Serena, I forgot about those erotic dreams a long time ago!" 

She was ready to walk over to him and give him a good slap on the cheek. "Diamond! I'm pregnant." 

He dropped his shirt as soon as he was finished with his pants. "What?! You can't be!" 

"I am. You even said you could tell." 

He walked over to her and tried to keep her from crying. "What am I going to do now?" 

"We need to get married, or my dad will have a cow." 

Diamond frowned. "Whatever I did to you last night will not happen again until we are married. I'm sorry for breaking my promise." 

"Do you think that Dark Sailor Moon caused you to have sex with me?" 

"If it has to do something about her kiss, I would say so." 

Serena made fists in her hands. "She will dearly pay for this!"

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
